Le Problème vient de moi ?
by The Tiny Wolf
Summary: UA. Dans le lycée de Konoha, Okami, jeune fille persécutée et légèrement dépressive, commence à avoir de sérieux ennuis...
1. Chapter 1

**LE PROBLÈME VIENT DE MOI ?**

de The Tiny Wolf

- reviews -

UA. Dans le lycée de Konoha, Okami, jeune fille persécutée et légèrement dépressive, commence à avoir de sérieux ennuis...

Auteure : The Tiny Wolf (TTW)

Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi

(malheureusement...) et tout le bla-bla habituel...

Rated : T pour violence, langage vulgaire et probablement un couple assez "contact".

Couple : hétéro (couple principal) sur fond de Yaoi et de Yuri (personnages secondaires)

Genre : Romance - Humour (je vais essayer : mon humour est extrêmement foireux alors...)

_Kikou à tous et à toutes ! Vous lisez en ce moment même l'introduction d'une fan-fiction de l'autatrice la plus barge et tarée en circulation, j'ai nommée : moi, TTW !- Je m'excuse pour le résumé pourri que j'ai fait mais ça n'a jamais été mon fort ! À présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 1**

Je l'ai mérité...?

"Bip ! Bip ! Bip !"

Okami donna un rapide coup avec la paume de sa main sur son réveil. Ce dernier se tut automatiquement. La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit en s'enroulant encore un peu plus dans sa couette. Après un quart d'heure, son visage encore endormi sortit du drap. Elle ébouriffa encore plus ses courts cheveux noirs en s'étirant lentement.

Elle se leva doucement et s'habilla sans bruit. Elle détestait l'uniforme du lycée : jupe plissée et marinière. Elle détestait les jupes, plus précisément. Elle haïssait aussi la pension de son lycée. Le lit dur lui avait toujours fait mal au dos, les repas froids qu'elle ne comptait plus la dégoûtait toujours autant et les autres pensionnaires étaient extrêmement désagréables envers elle. Comme si elle avait accepter d'être dans ce lycée pour être la souffre-douleur des fils et filles de riches qu'étaient ses camarades ! Okami se demanda encore une fois pourquoi ses parents l'avaient envoyée ici et la réponse lui resta encore introuvable.

C'est en entrant dans sa minuscule salle de bain qu'elle remarqua que sa marinière laissait entrevoir une partie de son ventre plat. La jeune fille soupira. Si on ne lui faisait aucune réflexion dans la matinée à cause de ça, cela signifierait qu'elle réussirait son contrôle de maths ! Elle soupira de nouveau. Comme si ça pouvais changer quoi que ce soit...! Elle était nulle en maths de toute manière, alors à quoi bon s'acharner à ces paris stupides...? Et dire qu'elle avait promis à ses parents qu'elle ferait une première scientifique...

Elle attrapa d'un air nonchalant son MP3 qui traînait sur son bureau, parmi ses affaires de cours en désordre, et partit en direction du réfectoire où était servi le petit déjeuner des pensionnaires. Rien que de sentir l'odeur du chocolat froid et des croissants dépérissants, elle grimaça.

Elle aperçut, sortant de la pièce où elle voulait se forcer à aller, une jeune fille aux étranges cheveux roses bonbon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. À sa vue, Sakura Haruno se stoppa et la fixa d'un air vindicatif. Okami s'arrêta à ses côtés, la défiant du regard.

- Et bien Okami ! grinça le bonbon. On peut dire que ton style vestimentaire commence à s'améliorer !

La brune lui lança un regard noir de haine.

- Manque plus que tu portes une jupe plus courte et tu seras vraiment bien fringué !

L'autre s'hérissa et serra les poings.

- Mais je te préviens, ne t'imagine pas pouvoir draguer les mecs ! Parce que tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil si tu penses pouvoir leur plaire !

- Ferme-la Haruno.

- Et pourquoi je me la fermerai, hein ? La liberté d'expression, tu connais ? On dirait pas !

Okami soupira. Ce que cette fille pouvait l'énerver !

- Franchement Okami, si tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres, c'est que tu es conne ! Mais conne à un point !

La brune releva les yeux vers le bonbon mutant qu'était Sakura et lui cracha à la figure :

- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer, pigé ?! Et je te permets pas de m'adresser la parole, pétasse !

- Attention Sakura ! Mam'zelle Hanbun se met en colère !

Comme si "Grand Front" ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'Ino s'incruste dans la conversation, bien entendu ! Okami poussa un long soupir exaspéré avant de repousser violemment Sakura qui trébucha en arrière et de partir prendre son petit déjeuner, en écoutant son MP3 à fond, pour ne pas entendre les murmures et les reproches de autres. Les deux amies la regardèrent s'en aller avec un regard haineux...

Comme Okami l'avait dit (ou plutôt pensé) son contrôle de maths se passa mal. Elle avait certes réviser toute la nuit et gaspiller quatre ou cinq heures de sommeil, cela ne l'avait pas du tout aider. Au contraire, elle s'était presque endormi devant sa copie.

La brune poussa un long soupire. Sa matinée était passée vite, très vite. Elle avait eue une heure de sport, une autre de japonais (le tout avec le même prof, attention !) et enfin cette terrible heure de maths durant laquelle elle eut son contrôle. Heureusement, chaque mercredi, les élèves de sa classe finissaient à 11 heures 10. Elle ne pensait pas survivre à une quatrième heure de cours, elle était trop exténuée.

Leur professeur de maths, un type sadique, morne et totalement frapa-dingue, un dénommé M. Oroshimaru, scruta la salle de son regard glacial avant d'ordonner à un élève de ramasser les copies. Okami s'écroula sur sa table en soupirant (encore ?!). S'il y avait une matière qu'elle détestait plus que tout, c'était bien les maths !

Donc, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, la jeune fille n'avait pas cours après cette interminable heure de torture. Elle sortit de la salle tout aussi lentement qu'à son habitude et elle alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Mais quelqu'un l'attendait lorsqu'elle sortit de sa pièce...

- Et bien Okami... T'as réussi ton contrôle de maths...?

La voix mièvre et grinçante du bonbon rose au front exubérant résonna aux oreilles de la brune.

- J'espère pas ! Si t'as une meilleure note que nous, ce serait franchement l'horreur !

Et Ino venait encore squatter la conversation... Okami soupira en secouant la tête et les bouscula en forçant le passage.

- Eh ! Ça va pas la tête ?! Pas la peine d'être une brute !

La jeune fille leur lança un regard haineux et déclara d'un ton détestable :

- Laissez-moi, sales putes. Retournez draguer vos mecs de merde. M'approchez plus, pigé ?

- C'est bon ! Calme toi Okami ! Pas la peine d'être vulgaire !

La petite brune (1 mètre 54, j'avais oublier de préciser...) s'en alla rapidement. Les deux autres la regardèrent partir en ricanant. Sakura s'exclama soudainement :

- Pétasse toi-même !

Et elle partit en pouffant avec sa blonde d'amie. Okami, qui avait parfaitement entendu l'insulte, sortit de l'établissement en montrant son passe de pensionnaire aux surveillants. Elle se balada un peu dans la ville avant de rejoindre un parc où elle allait tout les mercredis et tout les week-end.

C'était un endroit calme où seules quelques grands-mères passaient ça et là pour nourrir les canards à la mare. L'unique chemin de graviers était entouré d'herbe et de quelques arbres à fleurs. Quelques bancs apparaissaient de temps en temps à quelques tournants. La plupart étant occupé, Okami dût "s'aventurer" au plus profond du parc pour en trouver un de libre. Elle s'assit, remonta ses genoux sous son menton et les bloqua avec ses bras puis, elle demeura là, sans bouger, à observer cette petite nature perdue dans la ville qui lui plaisait tant.

Mais, pendant qu'elle rêvassait, un groupe de terminales de son lycée arriva en discutant. Ce groupe était constitué d'une demi-douzaine de garçons qui appelaient leur bande l'Akatuki. Ils semblaient préoccupés par leur conversation...

- .. et donc, il devrait nous refiler le tout dimanche à 13 heures et quart au même endroit. Vu le bénéfice, ça nous rapportera gros ! Surtout si on le tabasse !

- Pas la peine de t'exciter Sasori !

- Mais Kisame ! En plus d'en vendre on en aura aussi pour nous pendant au moins deux mois !

- Oui mais si on le tabasse, on va galérer pour retrouver un fournisseur pas trop cher . Mieux vaut pas le toucher, hein Itachi ?

Le grand Uchiwa ne répondit pas. Son regard perçant était rivé sur la jeune filles assise sur le banc juste en face d'eux. Les autre jeunes hommes regardèrent à leur tour Okami qui rêvassait et qui ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de leur présence, bien qu'elle les observait d'un oeil sombre.

- C'est pas l'uniforme de notre lycée ? sortit le grand blond qu'était Deidara, légèrement surpris.

- Et merde...!

Kisame s'approcha menaçant, de la jeune fille qui sursauta et il agrippa ses courts cheveux noirs. La petite brune poussa un petit gémissement et le garçon l'envoya rouler au sol. Elle se redressa et les observa, en même temps incrédule et apeurée. Sasori sourit méchamment avant de déclarer d'une voix inquiétante :

- T'aurais pas dût entendre ça, petite...

Et sans qu'Okami comprenne pourquoi, tout le petit groupe fut sur elle à la rouer de coups. Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher le sable de l'aveugler encore plus et elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de se protéger. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, tout se stoppa. Plus aucun coup. Plus aucun bruit. Simplement le son du vent dans les arbres. Okami sanglota mais n'osa pas bouger, pas peur qu'une nouvelle rafale ne vienne. Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle. La jeune fille se crispa. Une voix retentit à son oreille. La voix d'Itachi Uchiwa.

- Tu répètes à quelqu'un ce que tu as vu ou entendu... Je ne donnes pas cher de ta peau.

La brune ravala sa salive. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Le grand brun sourit en se redressant. La voix de Deidara vint couper le silence inquiétant qui s'était formé :

- Je peux la garder pour moi ?

- À quoi ça te servirait ?

La voix de Kisame, toujours aussi agressive, paraissait pourtant amusée. Okami ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Je pourrais la surveiller et en plus, je la trouve mignonne...

Les sons se firent de plus en plus faible pour la jeune fille qui s'évanouit.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**

TTW : Yeah ! Enfin fini !

Okami : Ça à l'air d'être une prouesse pour toi de terminer le chapitre 1 !

TTW : Mais oui ! C'est extraordinaire ! Le pire c'est que j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite !

Okami : On dit pas le pire, mais le mieux...

Sakura : Eh ! TTW !

TTW : Quoi ?

Ino : Tu nous aimes pas ou quoi ?

TTW : (intense réflexion) Non, pas trop. Je n'aime pas les putes, c'est tout.

Sakura et Ino : Mais-euh ! On est pas des putes-euh !

TTW : C'est ça, c'est ça...!

Okami : Bien envoyé TTW !v

L'Akatsuki : Euh... TTW...?

TTW : (la fille qui se la joue à mort) Non désolée ! Les autographes sont pour plus tard ! Merci quand même les gars ! Bon + chers/chères lecteurs/ lectrices !

Okami : REVIEWS PLEASE !

Sakura et Ino : Bouhou ! Non ! Pas le chapitre 2 !;-; ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le second chapitre de ma fic ! _v C'est_ la joie ! Que va-t-il arriver à Okami...? Va-t-elle avoir une meilleur note en maths que Sakura et Ino( c'est peu probable, mais bon...)...? Que va lui faire Deidara...? De quoi parlait l'Akatsuki...? Va-t-il y avoir un meilleur repas au réfectoire...?(_T.T (...)_) Toutes les réponses à ces questions dans ce chapitre et ceux d'après ! Bonne lecture !_ .

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Titine : Alors pour toi, Deidara est une fille... Euh... Ben pour moi c'est un mec. Désolée mais si je me gourre... C'est pas ma faute !!! Quand j'ai écris ces chapitre, je n'avais qu'entendu parler de lui/elle alors... J'ai cru que c'était un mec ! '_

_Yonatan : Mon cher reviewer atitré ! Quand va-tu arrêté de mettre ces stupides "" ?! Tu m'as contaminée !!!! Non !!!! (merci pour tes compliments...)_

Chapitre 2 :

Où un mec me colle...

_"Les sons se firent de plus en plus faible pour la jeune fille qui s'évanouit."_

- ... des courbes très délicates...

Okami sentit un frisson la parcourir.

- ... et très avantageuses...

Quelque chose frôla sa taille, descendit doucement jusqu'à ses hanches puis remonta vers son ventre.

- ... un joli corps, athlétique...

La "chose" caressa délicatement son estomac, passa entre ses seins en sifflant d'admiration.

- ... extrêmement bien foutue la p'tite...!

La jeune fille se crispa mais elle était encore trop engourdie pour pouvoir repousser la personne. La main - car c'en était une ! - effleura les lèvres de l'adolescente qui gémit sous la caresse.

- ... ça te plaît, hein...?

La brune trouva le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était dans une chambre de pensionnaire à peu près comme la sienne, un peu mieux rangée. Elle était allongée sur le lit, la couverture était roulée en boule sur le sol. Elle aperçut quelques livres de terminal traînant ça et là. la jeune fille tourna le visage vers la personne étant à ses côtés et elle se redressa vivement en rougissant en découvrant Deidara, uniquement vêtu d'un jean (donc torse nu...!), affalé sur le lit, accoudé au matelas dur, l'observant un sourie aux lèvres, les cheveux décoiffés.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama Okami, la voix montant dans les aigus tellement sa surprise était grand.

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Je suis dans ma chambre, au cas ou tu ne savais pas.

- Alors... bafouilla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que , moi, je fais là...?

Le jeune homme sourit en se redressant.

- Tu te souviens ? On t'a tabassée. Donc moi...

Il attrapa ses mains, la plaqua sur le lit et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Elle frissonna à ce contact.

- ... moi, je t'ai amenée ici et je t'ai laissée dormir tranquillement...

- En me foutant des mains !

- Et ça t'a déplu...?

Okami resta sans voix.

- Tu sais, petite, Sasori te l'avait dit : Tu n'aurais pas dût entendre ça, c'est sur...!

Il sourit devant l'air éberlué et perdu de l'adolescente. Le blond s'allongea complètement sur elle et lui susurra doucement à l'oreille :

- Au fait... Tu es couverte de bleus...

Elle le repoussa vivement en s'écriant :

- Lâche-moi pervers !

Elle se leva rapidement et s'éloigna à reculons vers la porte.

- Avant de sortir, rends-moi mon T-shirt, au moins...

- Quoi ?!

Okami s'observa. Elle ne portait plus son habituelle marinière ni la jupe qui frôlait ses chevilles qui lui valait les insultes de Sakura et d'Ino. Non, elle était simplement vêtue d'un T-shirt noir s'arrêtant en haut de ses cuisses. Elle releva la tête et lança un regard horrifié à Deidara.

- T'as fait quoi de mon uniforme ?!

- Il était sale alors je l'ai lavé mais il est pas encore sec alors...

- Et pourquoi je porte **ÇA** ?! Tu m'as... Tu m'as...

- Déshabillée ? Oui et ? Estime-toi heureuse que je n'ai enlevé que l'uniforme...

Il sourit. Okami plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler. L'adolescent se leva, s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit, et déposa ses mains sur les frêles épaules tremblantes.

- Eh, c'est rien tu sais... Je te jure que je ne t'aurais jamais fait quoi que ce soit...

La petite brune releva le visage vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

- Lâche-moi...

Le grand blond fronça les sourcils.

- Non.

- Lâche-moi !

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Tu nous as entendus parler de notre petit trafic alors, maintenant, il va falloir accepter tes actes...

Okami avala sa salive.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu va bien pouvoir me faire ?!

- Moi ? Rien. Par contre, Kisame est d'un caractère très violent et Itachi a la fâcheuse habitude de tabasser tout le monde...

La jeune fille grimaça.

- Je sais même pas de quoi vous parliez ! De quoi pourrai-je vous accuser ?

- Arrête. Ne mens pas ou tu va avoir encore plus d'ennuis.

La brune réfléchit rapidement.

- Et si je promet de ne rien dire, vous me laisserez tranquille ?

- Non...

Il se colla encore un peu plus contre elle et déposa l'une de ses mains sur sa taille. Elle se crispa encore un peu plus.

- Alors... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour avoir la paix...? J'ai déjà Sakura et Ino sur le dos, le prof de maths qui me déteste et en plus je vais devoir vous avoir vous qui voulez me tabasser à tout prix... Tu peux me dire comment je peux être tranquille là ?!

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle continua de sangloter :

- J'en peux plus... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai la rage... J'en ai marre...

Deidara la serra dans se bras. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle resta là, sans bouger, les bras ballants, à attendre on ne sait quoi. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle avait cesser de pleurer, le grand blond lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu sais, on pourrait s'arranger...

- Comment ?

La voix d'Okami tremblait encore.

- Et bien voilà, le reste de l'Akatsuki veut bien que je te surveille. Et si tu ne fais rien, si tu ne dis rien, on te laissera tranquille.

- À qui veux tu que je dise quoi que ce soit ?! Je n'ai aucun ami ici... Personne ne m'apprécie...

Elle déposa sa tête sur le torse nu de son camarade.

- Moi je t'aime bien tu sais. Tu es mignonne, attendrissante, un peu chiante par moment mais bon...

Il soupira.

- Si le marché que je te propose te conviens...

- Comment vas-tu me "surveiller" ?

Elle avait relever le visage pour poser sa question et avait plongé son regard noir dans l'étendu bleuté de celui de Deidara. Le visage du blond s'illumina et un délicat sourire vint se placer sur ses lèvres.

- On va sortir ensemble pardi !

Okami resta muette de sa réponse. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit encore un peu plus.

- En plus, ça fait super longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un...

- Non ! Je... Je... Je ne veux pas...!

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tant pis. Alors les autres vont continuer à te tabasser...

- Mais c'est du chantage ça !

- Oui et ?

La brune ravala sa salive.

- Si je comprend bien, soit je sors avec toi et j'accepte de me prendre des mains vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, soit je refuse et je me fais tabasser par tes potes, j'ai tord ?

- Non.

- Et si j'allais tout de suite vous dénoncez, ça me ferait quoi ?

- Tu ne serais pas la seule à être tabasser, c'est tout...

Okami soupira. Ce type avait vraiment réponse à tout...

- Par contre, si tu sortais avec moi, je ne pourrais pas te promettre que je ne ferais que te mettre des mains...

Un sourire pervers s'afficha sur son visage.

- Tu... Tu me ferais quoi...? demanda la jeune fille, légèrement inquiète.

- Ne t'affole pas, je n'irais pas jusqu'à coucher avec toi, tu n'es pas assez mûre pour ça, mais par contre... je pense que je t'embrasserais souvent... Mais je pense que tu préfère ça plutôt que d'être tabasser chaque jour !

Okami se crispa avant de repousser violemment le blond.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu... Tu me touches et tu te prends mon poing dans ta gueule !

Deidara tendit la main vers elle et caressa délicatement les lèvres de la jeune fille pivoine.

- Touché... sourit-il.

- Ah... Ah... Ah... bafouilla-t-elle. Im... Imbécile.

L'adolescent attira la petite brune à lui et pencha son visage vers le sien. Avant qu'Okami n'est put le repousser, les douces lèvres du jeune homme rencontrèrent les siennes. Elle se débattit un peu mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Elle finit par céder et s'abandonna au doux baiser qu'il lui offrait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et sa langue entra dans la bouche de la brune. Cette dernière sursauta de surprise. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa prendre au jeu...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

TTW : J'aime bien ce chapitre !.

Okami : ... pas moi. Qui t'a permis de me mettre avec un type comme Deidara ?!

Deidara : Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ? Je sais me montrer doux de temps à autre...!

Okami : BEURK !!! AU SECOURS !!!

TTW : Ne t'inquiète pas Oka ! Ce n'est que temporel ! T'auras un autre mec dix fois mieux !

Sakura et Ino : SASUKE ?!

TTW : J'ai dit **MIEUX **pas **PIRE**...!

Sakura et Ino : Ouf ! ... QUOI ?!

TTW, Okami et Deidara : euh... REVIEWS ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Enfin le chapitre 3 ! Record du monde (pour moi) ! Quatre feuilles doubles remplies ! (j'écris assez gros...) Et je commence ma dixième page sur l'ordinateur ! YES ! Bon, dans le chapitre 2 on a répondu à deux questions sur cinq... Alors répondons aux suivantes ! _v

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Titine : Ce n'est pas parce qu'un prénom se termine par "a" que c'est un prénom féminin ! Moi aussi j'adore le DeidaraSasori !_

_jojo : Ne me ddemande pas avec ui Okami sera, tu veras ça dans environs 10 chapitres !!! Et quand à Sakura et Ino... Elles vont devenir sympa à peu près en même temps. Mais elles restent là !_

Chapitre 3 :

Les journées peuvent parfois être **très** longues...

_"Puis, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa prendre au jeu..."_

Au bout de quelques minutes, Deidara rompit le baiser laissant Okami reprendre son souffle. Il sourit et lui murmura :

- Alors... On sort ensemble...?

- Ne refais jamais ça...

- J'ai pourtant cru que tu avais aimé.

- C'était mon premier baiser et tu vois, je préfère en garder un bon souvenir alors, j'ai profité, voilà tout. Mais c'est bien la première et la dernière fois que tu me touche le cul en même temps !

- Merde, tu t'en es rendu compte...

- Baka !

Elle le repoussa délicatement pour l'éloigner d'elle.

- Deidara... Je ne t'aime pas. À quoi ça te servirait de sortir avec moi ?

- Simple satisfaction personnelle... Je t'ai toujours trouvé mignonne mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te parler. D'un certain côté, je suis content que les autres t'ai tabasser.

Okami grinça des dents en s'écartant du garçon. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la chambre jusqu'à trouver le réveil du blond. Il indiquait seize heures et quelques.

- Quoi ?! Déjà ? Mais c'est pas possible !

Deidara l'attrapa par la taille, la faisant frémir et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Et oui, tu as dormi vachement longtemps, petite Okami.

- Pff... Et t'en as profité à max, sale pervers ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Il haussa les épaules et la lâcha.

- Je pense que ton uniforme est sec.

Le grand blond entra dans une pièce annexe et ressorti quelques secondes plus tard avec les vêtements de la jeune fille qu'il lança à cette dernière.

- Vas-y. Habille-toi.

- Sort de la pièce.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai déjà tout vu alors...

- CASSE-TOI !!! Allez ! Oust, oust !

Il rentra à nouveau dans sa salle de bain en gloussant. La jeune fille se revêtit rapidement, fixant d'un oeil mauvais et menaçant la porte de la salle d'eau. Elle défroissa sa marinière et replia le T-shirt de son "camarade", qu'elle avait plus envie de tuer qu'autre chose.

- Tu as terminé p'tite poupée...? demanda Deidara, adossé au mur.

Il eut pour réponse le fracas de la porte qui se referma brusquement. Ne bougeant pas, il sourit :

- Quel caractère celle-là...!

Okami s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle avait mal partout suite aux coups de l'Akatsuki et son coeur battait la chamade à cause de son "aventure" avec Deidara. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la nausée. Mais bon, elle préférait devoir supporter cet imbécile fini plutôt que de se faire battre pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, qui plus est ! Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Elle venait de passer les heures les plus épuisantes de sa vie et en plus, d'autres allaient s'y ajoutées : les devoirs interminables d'anglais, les schémas d'SVT, les quarante exercices de maths et un stupide devoir supplémentaire en espagnol... Elle allait encore passé une nuit blanche. Comme si elle en avait l'envie ! Elle venait de passer à deux doigts du viol et en plus il fallait à présent qu'elle meure d'asphyxie sous les trois tonnes cinq de devoirs qu'elle avait !

_Courage ! _pensa-t-elle en remontant ses manches avant de s'attaquer à sa rédaction anglophone.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les milles mots d'anglais étaient couchés sur papier et que le devoir d'espagnol en était à sa moitié, Okami se décida enfin à aller manger quelque chose : son estomac criait famine. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit dans le couloir d'un pas endormi, sentant encore le poids du stylo dans sa main droite et voyant encore les mots défilés dans sa tête à vive allure.

- Ah, enfin !

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers... Deidara.

- Encore toi ? Ça te suffit pas de me foutre des mains, faut en plus que tu me files jusque devant ma chambre ?

Il haussa des épaules (encore une fois...) en souriant.

- Je voulais manger avec toi, c'est tout...

- Va rejoindre tes potes et arrêtes de te taper l'incruste dans ma vie privée, pigé ? Tu me fais chier à mort, pire que le devoir d'anglais ou M. Oro... Non. Pas pire que M. Oroshimaru, c'est pas possible ça.

- Toi aussi tu l'as...?

- Je t'ai causé ?

- Oui.

Elle soupira en mettant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

- Mais de toute manière, on sort ensemble alors je peux rester avec toi, non ?

- Non. On sort pas ensemble. Veux pas.

Okami activa le son de son MP3 et les musiques d'Evanescence montèrent à son cerveau rapidement, l'empêchant d'entendre Deidara. Elle partit d'un pas vif vers le réfectoire, le laissant seul.

_Pff... Encore de la bouffe froide, ça devient lassant à force..._

La brune mélangeait sa purée gelée d'un air las. D'un air **extrêmement **las. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et ne **LES** vit pas arriver...

- Tiens, tiens ! Mam'zelle Hanbun fait un régime ou c'est qu'elle se rend compte de notre supériorité ?!

La jeune fille soupira. Encore des conneries et des illogismes de blonde...

- Ino... Arrête de beugler, j'ai la tête au carré...

- C'est ça d'écouter toujours ta zic à fond !

- Non, c'est d'entendre ta voix à trois kilomètres de distance qui me tue les tympans.

- Haha ! ricana Sakura qui s'était fait silence jusqu'à présent. Tu te lances dans l'humour, Okami ?

La brune se leva et prit son plateau.

- C'est ça ! Casse-toi ! Vas-t'en !

Elle leur lança un regard noir.

- J'ai un devoir à finir...

- Ta punition d'espagnol ? Fufu ! Bien fait pour toi ! De toute manière, t'as beau bosser comme une tarée, tu auras peut-être le bac avec une super mention, mais tu te seras fais aucun ami alors...

- Retourne à ton "devoir chéri", Hanbun. Laisse les "**best**" tranquilles, tu veux.

Okami partit, mais lorsqu'elle passa à leurs côtés, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Je vais laisser les "**pestes**" tranquilles, pas de problème...

Et c'est fière d'elle, malgré les deux regards noirs dans son dos, qu'elle sortit de la salle.

Au petit matin, elle avait tout juste fini ses nombreux exercices d'algèbre et de trigonométrie. Elle se leva de la chaise de son bureau en s'étirant et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une rapide douche qui la réveilla un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait revêtit son uniforme et elle sortait de sa chambre tout aussi lentement qu'à son habitude. Elle s'assit à une table, seule, au fond du réfectoire. Elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce. Si quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, elle le voyait. Elle dut se forcer à manger son premier croissant et elle regarda le second en tournant de l'oeil. Elle poussa un long soupire fatigué. Une silhouette se dirigeant vers elle attira son attention. Ce n'était ni Sakura ni Ino.

- Bonjour petite poupée ! s'exclama Deidara, radieux.

_Et merde ! Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là...!_

- Deidara... Tout le monde nous regarde...

- Ça te gène ?

Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, à en faire fondre la glace. Mais sous la glace qui entourait le coeur d'Okami lorsqu'elle était au lycée, il y avait du béton.

- Oui, ça me gène. Casse-toi. On va m'emmerder toute la journée à cause de toi.

- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un...?

- Quoi ?

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Comme s'il s'imaginait qu'elle irait crier sur les toits qu'il avait voulu la violer !

- Tu sais bien... L'Akatsuki, le parc, tes bleus...

- Ah ! Ça ! Non, tu crois quoi. Bon maintenant dégage tu veux. Je sens que le duo des pétasses va débarquer d'un instant à l'autre et je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes à ce moment là et... Hhmm ?!

Deidara avait agrippé son visage pour le tourner vers lui et l'embrassait tendrement. Il relâcha rapidement son étreinte. Okami cligna des yeux, faisant baisser la coloration de ses joues de cette manière.

- Devant tout le monde... murmura-t-elle. ... elle enchaîna en hurlant : Ah ça tu vas me le payer sale pervers !!!

Elle voulut le frapper mais il se leva d'un bond leste pour éviter le coup.

- À plus tard ma petite poupée...! s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant avec un petit signe de main.

Okami se leva, fulminante, et revint dans sa chambre d'un pas vif. La journée commençait mal...

Première heure de cours : anglais. M. Azuma ramassa les expressions écrites et fit son cours tout aussi normalement qu'à son habitude. Deuxième heure : espagnol. Le prof, un type louche qu'on surprenait souvent avec des livre "pas très catholiques", un dénommé Kakashi Hatake, arriva encore une fois en retard. Okami eût donc le temps de relire son travail supplémentaire et de corriger quelques fautes. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il l'appela à son bureau.

- Vous avez fait votre devoir, j'espère, Mlle Hanbun.

- Oui m'sieur.

Elle lui tendit nonchalamment sa copie qu'il prit et déposa dans son sac.

- Bien, Hanbun. Pour demain vous me ferez les pages 184, 185 et 186 du livre.

- Comment ?! Mais... Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous m'avez appelé "m'sieur" au lieu de "monsieur Kakashi Hatake, mon cher professeur adoré".

- ... C'est bidon comme excuse. Si vous m'aimez pas, dites le moi en face, espèce de froussard.

Et elle repartit s'asseoir à sa place. L'heure passa lentement. Le prof passa son temps à interroger Okami qui se força à suivre le cours au lieu de dormir. C'est donc épuisée et sur les nerfs qu'Okami vut la pause arriver. Elle alla jusqu'à son casier (les pensionnaires sont obliger de laisser leur affaires de cours dedans car l'accès aux chambres est interdit durant les heures de cours, du moins dans ma fic' !) où elle prit ses affaires d'SVT. Alors qu'elle venait de refermer son casier, elle se retrouva face à face avec Sakura et Ino.

- Dis donc Okami, c'était quoi ce petit tête à tête que t'as eu avec ce terminal ce matin ?

Okami ravala sa salive.

- Une erreur de la personne, répondit-elle sèchement malgré tout.

- Une erreur ? Te fout pas de notre gueule ! Il s'appelle comment ? Il est en quelle classe ?

- Mais j'en sais rien ! Aller lui demander ! Il sera content d'avoir son groupe d'admiratrices à son tour !

- Et qui t'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas ? demanda Ino en la regardant de haut. Hein, mam'zelle Hanbun ?

- S'il en avait un, je serais déjà morte ! se força-t-elle à déclarer le plus niaisement possible.

Les deux filles la regardèrent en grimaçant et elles partirent vers la salle d'SVT. Okami dut se résoudre à les suivre puisque la cloche sonnait. Passèrent encore deux heures : SVT avec un prof totalement barge - M. Kabuto - et technologie avec M. Hayate qui était généralement absent pour cause de maladie. Puis vint l'heure du repas.

Okami, n'ayant pas faim (ou plutôt, n'ayant pas envie de manger les plats infectes étant servis au réfectoire), sortit dans la cour et s'assit sur un banc, éloignée des autres. Alors qu'elle rêvassait, quelqu'un se plaça dans son dos et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta.

- Re ma petite poupée !

- De... Dei... Deida... Deidara !

Elle s'était retournée vers lui le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Le grand blond s'accouda au dossier du banc et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Elle se leva d'un bond en le repoussant.

- Maintenant tu arrêtes ! À cause de toi les duo des pétasses m'a encore emmerdée ! Alors casse toi !

Le jeune homme soupira en secouant la tête.

- Non, désolé. Tu dois me suivre.

- Quoi ?

- Avec les potes, on doit parler d'un truc et ils veulent pas que je te perde de vue donc tu viens.

Sa phrase ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais.

Il contourna le banc, s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

- Ça prendra à peine dix minutes...

Elle tourna la tête.

- Même, je ne suis pas un chien qu'on trimballe en laisse partout où on va. Si je ne veux pas y aller, je n'y vais pas. En plus, ça va salir ma réputation d'être vue en la compagnie de ton groupe...

- Quelle réputation ?

- Celle d'emmerdeuse solitaire ! Maintenant laisse-mo... HHMM !!!

Encore une fois, pour empêcher la jeune fille de parler, Deidara s'était penché vers elle et l'embrassait tendrement. Un peu moins longtemps que leur premier baiser ensemble mais beaucoup plus prolongé que celui du matin même. Un _French Kiss_ pour plus de précision.( _French Kiss_ (pour ceux qui savent pas ) : baiser où les deux langues se caressent OvO) Pour l'empêcher de se débattre, il avait bloqué ses bras le longs de son corps et la tenait étroitement serrée contre lui. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, elle était tellement écarlate qu'on aurait pu voir de la fumée s'échapper de son corps. Deidara sourit, fier de lui.

- Ce matin, tout le monde a vu notre petit... _Morning Kiss_ et là...

Il scruta la cour, faisant fuir les quelques étudiants ayant fini leur repas plus tôt.

- ... la nouvelle va se répandre en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Et tu es fier de toi ?!

- Oui. Je trouve que j'embrasse bien...

- PERVERS !!!

Elle se débattit pour retrouver la liberté mais il garda ferment ses bras contre son corps.

- Lâche-moi Deidara !

- Si tu m'embrasse et si tu m'accompagne.

- Arrête avec ton chantage ! Tu es chiant ! En plus tu me demandes deux trucs alors que moi je t'en demande qu'un !

- Non. Une demande pour chaque bras.

Okami soupira. Elle en avait marre, mais elle en avais marre !

- Je veux bien t'accompagner... Mais cours toujours pour un baiser !

Il s'approcha un tout petit peu plus d'elle.

- Un bisou alors... Sur la joue... Ça te feras aucun mal que je sache ?

Elle resta inexpressive, perdue dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes. Puis elle baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi, pervers ? Je ne t'aime pas alors à quoi bon insister...

- Si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu aurais déjà appelé à l'aide.

- J'ai de la fierté et de l'honneur au cas ou tu ne savais pas !

- Si tu es si fière que ça, pourquoi as-tu peur de m'embrasser...? Ça prouve ta faiblesse. Tu t'arrêtes devant un si petit obstacle...

Okami serra les poings. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe dans son piège ! Oh et puis, à quoi bon se casser la tête, il ne la lâcherait que lorsqu'il aurait eut ce stupide baiser, elle le savait. Et puis, des baisers, il lui en avaient déjà volés trois et il allait continué, c'était sûr ! Alors, un de plus ou un de moins... La petite brune ravala sa salive et releva le visage vers celui du blond en lui lançant un regard noir. Alors, très rapidement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Deidara. Le baiser fut bref, très bref, mais la remplit de dégoût et d'horreur. Sous le coup de la surprise, l'adolescent la lâcha et elle s'éloigna d'un bond.

- C'est la première et la dernière fois que je t'embrasse, pigé ?! Te fais pas d'idée surtout !

Deidara sourit et prit sa main.

- Merci petite poupée... Maintenant on y va !

- Mais lâche-moi !

Mais Deidara ne l'écouta évidement pas. Il tenait son bras au niveau du poignet et la menait par la seule force de sa main. Okami se laissait guidée malgré elle.

_Plus vite j'avancerais, plus vite ce sera fini...!_

Deidara arriva jusqu'à l'emplacement où l'Akatsuki se réunissait à chaque pause. Le reste de la bande était déjà là. La petite brune préféra se faire oublier et elle regarda ses pieds avec innocence, comme si elle pensait que ce regard de supplice qu'elle envoyait vers la terre lui permettrai de sortir rapidement de ce guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée.

- Elle a dit quelques chose ? lança Sasori, sur la défensive.

- Non, rien, répondit le blond qui venait d'arriver avec un sourire. Elle est gentille, elle ne va rien dire.

- Parfait... murmura Itachi.

Et Okami se ferma du monde. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça. Elle fermait les yeux, arrêtait de penser et elle se retrouvait comme dans une autre dimension. Elle pouvait pourtant voir autour d'elle, mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Sentant que la fatigue commençait à la saisir, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Deidara et se laissa aller à la rêverie...

La cloche sonna. Okami se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Deidara et partit rapidement vers son casier pour prendre ses affaires de maths. Elle soupira.

_Pitié que j'ai au dessus de 5/20...!_

Elle entra dans la classe telle une tornade ce qui étonna les élèves déjà présents. Okami était pourtant assez lente, d'habitude... Elle s'écroula sur sa chaise et pris sa tête dans ses mains. C'était elle ou son mal de tête du matin même avait perduré ? Elle ferma les yeux et revit le visage de Deidara, un grand sourire pervers affiché sur ses lèvres. Elle en eût la nausée.

Le prof arriva de son air ténébreux habituel et s'assit à sa place. Le silence régnait dans la salle des secondes C.

- Le contrôle d'hier est **extrêmement** décevant, siffla-t-il en faisant frissonner les élèves. Tout ceux ayant une note inférieure à 5 auront une retenue mercredi prochain afin d'en faire une correction juste. Et s'il s'avère que certains n'arrivent pas à la corriger, ils continueront chaque mercredi à la faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste, est-ce bien comprit ?

Les élèves hochèrent de la tête en tremblants légèrement. M. Oroshimaru ordonna à un élève du premier rang, un dénommé Kiba Inuzuku, de distribuer les copies. Ce dernier obéit rapidement. Okami guettait. Kiba ne s'approchait que très rarement d'elle en distribuant. Elle le vit tendre sa copie à Sakura. Un sourire "extra large" s'afficha sur les lèvres du bonbon mutant.

_Et merde ! Elle a une bonne note..._

Kiba donna ensuite sa copie à Ino qui fit le même sourire.

_C'est pas normal ça... Ino est une vrai merde en maths d'habitude ! Pff... Elles ont du tricher toutes les deux...! C'est pas juste !_

Kiba lui tendit sa copie. Elle lui arracha violemment des mains.

_2,05/20... Je suis bonne pour le refaire en colle. Yes...! _pensa la jeune fille ironiquement.

Le cours passa. Le prof prit le plaisir de féliciter devant tout le monde Sakura et Ino pour leur 18,5/20, leur note étant la meilleure. Il nomma ensuite la moins bonne : 2/20.

_Ouf...!Je suis pas la plus nulle ! Par contre qui ça peut bien être..._

La petite brune jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux élèves et vit Naruto Uzumaki écroulé sur sa table, totalement désespéré et son voisin de derrière, son éternel ami, Haku, essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L'adolescente eût un élan de compassion envers le pauvre blondinet. Lui aussi était tout le temps emmerdé par le duo des pétasses. Et il allait se faire charrier durant longtemps à cause de sa note. Elle soupira. Sakura et Ino étaient vraiment des garces. Elle était sûre qu'elles avaient triché. C'était obligé. Personne n'arrivait à avoir plus de 12 aux contrôle de M.Oroshimaru. Et se taper un 18,5/20 alors que sa moyenne c'est 8, il faut vraiment être fort ! Ou avoir triché...

La cloche sonna enfin. Pendant l'inter cours, Sakura et Ino se levèrent et vinrent non pas vers Naruto mais vers Okami.

- Alors Okami ? T'as eu combien ?

Elle leur lança un regard noir et rétorqua d'un ton glacial :

- Une meilleure note que vous si vous n'aviez pas triché pétasses. Maintenant cassez-vous. Le prof débarque.

Il y eût un silence dans la classe car tout le monde avait entendu la réplique cinglante d'Okami. Et le professeur de latin, M.Zabuza, entra dans la salle sans un mot. Le duo des putes alla se rasseoir rapidement. Le prof fit passer des feuilles dans les rangées en déclarant :

- Bon, vous aurez un exercice de version à faire durant ce cours. Le devoir sera à rendre lundi. Si vous n'avez pas finit aujourd'hui, faite le impérativement ce week-end. Mettez vous en groupe de quatre. Et faite ça rapidement.

Soudain, la salle de classe fut un chantier total. Tout le monde était levé et parlait en un brouhaha incessant. Okami scruta la salle. Tout les groupes étaient formé et seuls Naruto et Haku paraissaient seuls. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers eux : Neji Hyûga. Il faisait souvent les travaux de groupes avec eux. Voyant que c'était les seules personnes à ne pas encore être en groupe de quatre, elle s'avança lentement vers eux. Naruto la vit s'approcher et s'écria avec un sourire:

- Eh ! Okami ! Tu viens avec nous ?

Elle arriva à leur côtés et croisa les bras.

- Je suis bien obligée de toute manière... murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle s'assit à leur côté et ils commencèrent leur version. Tandis qu'elle lisait le texte "à l'état pur", le cerveau d'Okami traduisait automatiquement les mots. Le texte était assez difficile à comprendre. Il parlait des rudes labeurs des paysans à l'apogée de l'Empire romain. Okami soupira en voyant Naruto chercher dans le dictionnaire.

- Raahh ! Mais c'est où ?

- Tu cherche quoi Naruto-kun ? questionna Haku.

- _Agricolas_.

- C'est l'accusatif pluriel de _agricola._

_- _Ouais mais ça m'avance pas ! Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veux dire !

Okami pouffa.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à te foutre de ma gueule, toi ?!

- On apprend ça en première année. _Agricola, agricolae, _masculin : le paysan.

Elle sourit devant la moue désabusée du blondinet.

- Ouais, ouais ! Mais moi, je suis une merde en latin alors...!

- Te cherche pas des excuses Naruto, déclara Neji.

Le petit kitsune roula des yeux et se pencha vers sa feuille.

- Plutôt que de faire ça chacun dans notre coin, on pourrait pas le faire ensemble...?

- Pour que tu foutes rien ? Tu rêves là !

Et le cours continua. Il passa vite très vite, trop vite. Okami s'amusait bien. Naruto faisait que des conneries, Haku tentait de les rattraper et Neji les engueulaient sans hausser le ton. Et elle, elle était là, au milieu.

_Je fais tâche à côté d'eux..._

Elle soupira en entendant la cloche sonner. La brune rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'un des surveillants, Iruka, arriva dans la classe en saluant M.Zabuza. Tout les élèves le regardèrent écrire au tableau :

"M.Maito étant en conseil des professeurs pour les deux heures à venir, les secondes C sortent donc à 15 heures au lieu d'avoir sport..."

Les lycéens poussèrent un "Hourra" générale et sortirent de la salle. Okami suivit le troupeau d'un regard las. Elle vit ensuite ses "camarades de version" sortir en discutant calmement. Haku salua avec un immense sourire leur professeur avant de rattraper Naruto.

Okami s'était dégotée un banc de libre au fond de la cour et elle observait les lycéens bavarder en petit groupe. Elle ne voyait pas l'Akatsuki. Elle soupira de satisfaction. Tant qu'ils étaient le plus loin possible d'elle, elle se sentait (à peu près) bien. Mais voilà, son repos fut de courte durée, car déjà le duo des pétasses revenaient à la charge. Mais elle ne se laissa pas prendre au dépourvu. Alors que les deux filles s'approchaient d'elle, Okami se leva brusquement et alla vivement à leur rencontre. Et au lieu de s'arrêter devant elles, elle plaça ses mains sur leur épaules et les poussa violemment. Les deux amies tombèrent au sol en criant.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Tu es totalement tarée ou quoi ?!

Elle les regarda d'un oeil sombre qui les fit se taire automatiquement. Elle s'accroupit ensuite en face d'elle (heureusement que sa jupe est hyper longue !) et leur cracha au visage :

- Combien de fois je vous ai dit de me lâcher ? Laissez-moi. M'approchez plus. Ou je me met vraiment en colère...!

Ino voulut la frapper mais Okami se releva à temps et s'éloigna d'un bond.

- On voulait simplement savoir qui c'était ce mec que t'avait emballée ce matin et ce midi ! C'est tout !

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, sales putes ! Ça vous regarde ?! Non ! Alors arrêtez un peu ! Moi, je vous parlerai pas alors, aller le voir lui !

Les deux filles se relevèrent et firent mine de partir. Mais au dernier moment, Sakura se retourna :

- N'empêche, c'est toi la pute, Hanbun !

Et elles partirent rejoindre un autre groupe de filles jacassant de tout et de rien. Très peu de personne n'avaient remarqué la dispute mais énormément de monde avait entendu parler de "la petite Okami de la 2°C qui avait emballé un terminal". Elle ravala sa salive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça...?

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

Pour les non latinistes :

version : texte en latin à traduire en français

accusatif : cas latin se rapportant au COD

TTW : C'est l'un des plus longs chapitres que j'ai jamais écrit ! Ch'uis trop contente ! o

Okami : Oui ! Bien joué !v

Deidara : Tiens ! Tu ne fais plus la gueule parce qu'on sort ensemble ?

Okami : (se retourne en lançant un regard noir rempli de folie meurtrière ) Non parce que je sais comment ça va se terminer...

Deidara : Euh... TTW...? Elle va pas me tuer dans ta fic', hein...?

Okami : J'aimerai bien !

TTW : Pas de chance Oka ! Tu n'en a pas les capacité dans les UA ! Par contre, Deidara... (aura démoniaque) Ne pense pas que je vais dévoiler toute mon histoire si finement préparée à tous les lecteurs !!! (pardon... et lectrices !)

Deidara : AU SECOURS !!! Ces meufs sont totalement tarées !

Okami : Yeah ! Mise à mort !

Sakura et Ino : On s'est fait tabassé ! OUINNN !!! (, o ,)

Naruto : Eh ! Pourquoi je suis nul en latin ?!

Haku : Héhéhé ! Je suis dans la fic' !

Neji : ... REVIEWS ?


	4. Chapter 4

_YEAH ! Le chapitre 4 est enfin là !!! C'est le bonheur ! C'est la première fic' où je vais si loin ! La première où j'ai autant d'idées ! Huhuhu ! ... Euh... Désolée pour ce débordement de joie trop expressif... Mais c'est vrai ! Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_saisei /Nya ?/ Contente que tu aimes bien ma fic' ! euh... non je ne poste pas très régulièreemnt. Le week-end et les jours fériés... C'est tout... /je pense/_

_Titine : T'es vraiment accro à Haku et Zabuza toi ! Moi aussi ! (le chapitre 6 te plaira alors... Mais tu vas devoir l'attendre ! NIARKNIARK !) Comme ça, ma fic est la seule à recevoir des reviews de toi à chaque chapitre /flattéeflattée/ MERCI !!!_

Chapitre 4 :

Une petite touche de bonheur...

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça...?"_

Okami se réveilla au alentour de 7 heures et quart. Son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Elle le débrancha et partit prendre une douche. Elle avait fini son devoir d'espagnol vers 5 heure et avait eu que quelques heures de sommeil mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de se forcer à manger des croissants infectes et du chocolat glacé, elle se rendit directement jusqu'à son casier pour prendre ses affaires de physique. La physique était l'une des matières préférées de la petite brune et elle adorait sa prof, Mlle Shizune.

Alors qu'elle révisait son cours qu'elle connaissait déjà par coeur, un petit groupe de deux personnes s'approcha d'elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que c'était Sakura et Ino qui revenait à la charge, encore plus connes que d'habitude. Le bonbon rose se plaça devant la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, Ino l'imitant à sa gauche.

- Bon ! Maintenant Okami tu vas nous écoutez ! C'était qui ce mec ?

Okami soupira.

- Dis le nous ! renchérit Ino.

Elle céda :

- Il s'appelle Deidara. Je connais pas son nom de famille. Il est en terminal et il fait partit de l'Akatsuki. Et ça fait deux jours qu'il me drague...

Et elle replongea sa tête dans son cours.

- C'est un ami de Itachi ?! KYA !

La petite brune se boucha les oreilles.

- Pas la peine de gueuler...

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard noir de jalousie.

- Tu sors avec un pote du frangin de Sasuke !

- On ne sort pas ensemble ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le répète ?

Elle se leva et partit, ses affaires sous le bras : la cloche sonna bientôt...

L'heure du repas. Encore de la bouffe dégueulasse ? Oui, comme d'habitude. Déjà que les lentilles, c'était pas super, avec du cordon bleu, c'était pas une crème mais le tout surgelé, quel délice ! (ironiquement bien entendu...!) Okami soupira. Elle venait de passer la matinée la plus horrible de sa vie. Déjà, Mlle Shizune était absente, deuxièmement, le prof d'histoire avait encore passé son heure du vendredi à leur raconter l'histoire de son livre pourri et leur avait distribué son autobiographie résumée, ensuite, comme à leur habitude, le bonbon rose et sa blonde d'amie l'avaient emmerdée. Puis, M.Maito (en prof de japonais) leur avait fait écrire un texte chiantissimement chiant sur "le sport que l'on préfère". Et ne parlons pas du cours d'espagnol qui suivit ! Okami avait fait son devoir et le rendit à son prof en l'appelant "monsieur Kakashi Hatake, mon cher professeur adoré". Il lui avait donné un devoir supplémentaire pour mardi avec pour cause "insolence". Ce prof la faisait chier ! Mais il la faisait chier !

La petite brune repoussa son assiette. Elle avait plus envie de vomir que de manger. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle en avait marre, mais marre ! Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi c'était à elle qui lui arrivait toutes les conneries de la terre ?! Déjà qu'elle se faisait tabasser pour un truc qu'elle ignorait, il fallait aussi qu'elle foire son contrôle de maths et qu'un mec se mette à vouloir l'emballer à tout bouts de champs ! Mais c'était quoi cette vie ?!

L'adolescente sursauta en sentant des mains sur ses épaules. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour s'écrier :

- Lâche-moi Deidara ! J'ai des envies de meurtres alors vient pas m'emmerder !

Le blond gloussa et laissa ses mains. La jeune fille soupira encore une fois et baissa la tête.

- Laisse-moi un peu tranquille tu veux...

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa sa tête sur son épaule en lui susurrant au creux de l'oreille :

- Je veux simplement te réconforter ma p'tite Okami...

Elle le repoussa d'un mouvement brusque.

- Ouais ! C'est ça ! Casse-toi et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle lui lança un regard noir et se leva brusquement.

- Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de m'écouter, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Adieu putain de conard de pervers de merde...!

Une seconde heure de japonais était passée, suivit d'une d'anglais. C'était donc la pause. Okami rassemblait ses affaires pour aller les ranger lorsque Naruto et Haku arrivèrent jusqu'à sa table. Elle les regarda venir avec étonnement. Le blond prit la parole en premier :

- Euh.. Okami...? (il se gratta derrière l'oreille naïvement)

- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, sur la défensive.

Elle n'aimait pas quand les garçons venaient lui parler. Le plus souvent c'était pour lui demander ses devoirs ou ses notes prises en cours ou encore pour l'emmerder.

- Et bien voilà, reprit-il. Il faudrait qu'on se voit pour le truc en latin et...

- La **version**, Naruto-kun, corrigea Haku.

Le petit kitsune s'écria en se tournant vers son ami :

- Oui ! c'est bon ! C'est la même chose !(il se retourna vers elle) Donc voilà, on sait que tu es aussi pensionnaire comme Neji et moi mais Haku ne l'est pas et donc...

- Abrège, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, le coupa-t-elle.

Haku continua à la place du blond :

- On voulait savoir si tu pouvais venir chez moi demain pour la **VERSION**,fit-il en roulant des yeux à l'attention de son camarade qui fit la moue.

Okami haussa les épaules en prenant ses affaires dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça m'éloignerait d'ici au moins...

Et elle partit sans leur lancer un regard.

_Yes !!! Je vais partir de ce coin pourri ! Yes !!! Je vais plus voir la tronche d'abruti de Deidara ! Yes !!! Je vais pas avoir le duo des pétasses sur le dos ! Yes-yes-yes !_

Okami s'écroula sur son lit. Enfin ! Sa journée était fini. Haku, avec qui elle travaillait en TP de SVT et (normalement) de physique, lui avait refiler l'adresse de chez lui ainsi que son numéro de portable. Okami était extrêmement étonnée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que des cons dans son lycée. Mais elle trouvait le petit kitsune et son ami très sympathiques. Elle souriait lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui la fit se relever.

- Et bien ! C'est parce que tu penses à moi que tu souris...?

Elle retrouva aussitôt son visage froid et lança :

- Sors de ma chambre Deidara...!

Ce dernier ferma la porte (tout en restant à l'intérieur bien entendu !) et déclara :

- Moi qui t'ai accueillie dans ma chambre lorsque tu étais blessée, je ne peux même pas resté...?

Okami soupira.

- Mais, dis-moi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Alors pourquoi souriais-tu ?

Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et bloqua ses bras avec ses mains.

- Je pensais à comment je pourrais te tuer... de façon que tu souffres énormément...!

Il la plaqua sur le lit avec violence. Elle poussa un cri à peine audible.

- C'est méchant ce que tu me dis, là...

- Oh arrête ! Tu me fais chier ! Lâche-moi !

- Je ne fais que te réconforter... Ce matin tu n'étais pas bien alors...

Il s'allongea un peu plus sur elle. La jeune lycéenne se débattit, en vain.

- Deidara... S'il te plaît... Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Il sourit en la voyant faire la moue. Il lâcha l'un de ses bras pour caresser sa joue. L'adolescente rougit immédiatement. Le blond lécha délicatement les lèvres de sa "victime". Elle le repoussa du mieux qu'elle le pu avec sa main de libre.

- T'es franchement dégueulasse !

Il bloqua à nouveau son bras. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais déjà la bouche du lycéen était sur la sienne. Elle eut beau tout faire pour qu'il cesse son baiser (lui donner des coups de pieds, de genoux, se débattre, etc.), il ne lâcha pas prise. Et lorsqu'il desserra son emprise sur elle, il murmura à son oreille, avec sensualité :

- Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas habituée...

Il roula sur le côté en la libérant. Elle resta là, sans bouger, en tentant de respirer plus calmement. Elle entendit soudain quelque chose vibrer : le portable de Deidara. Il décrocha :

- Allô...? ... Ah Sasori ! ... Non c'est bon je ne l'ai pas perdue... Non, non... Elle est juste à côté de moi... Non c'est bon ! ... Hein ? Dimanche...? ... T'inquiète ! T'inquiète ! Je n'oublie pas ! ... Non c'est bon... Mais oui ! ... Ouais, ouais, à plus...

Il fit glisser l'appareil dans sa poche, à sa place. Okami regarda le blond se redresser et s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Qu'est ce que tu dois faire, dimanche...?

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Ben tu sais bien... On a rendez-vous avec notre fournisseur.

- Ahhh... Fournisseur ? De quoi ?

Ça aurait paru étrange à n'importe qui qu'Okami pose cette question (et totalement déplacé surtout) mais pas à Deidara qui en fut flatté (elle s'intéressait un peu à lui alors, vous comprenez...). De plus, la petite brune avait posée sa question sans arrière pensée et plus sur le coup de l'étonnement.

- Ben de crac...! T'as rien suivit ou quoi ?

- QUOI ?!

Elle se leva d'un bon.

- Pas la peine de crier...!

- Mais tu... tu... tu te drogues...? finit-elle en un murmure.

- Ouais et ? Avec les potes, on en revend en plus pour avoir du fric pour en acheter.

- Vous êtes des deallers ?!

- Mais tu nous avais vraiment entendu l'autre jour ?

- Je te l'ai dit ! Je n'avais rien entendu ! Rien de rien !

Deidara soupira en secouant la tête.

- Ben maintenant t'es au courant de tout ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire... dit-il en se levant.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Casse-toi !

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis il partit sans un mot. Okami resta un instant là, sans bouger, puis elle alla fermer sa porte à clef et elle lava ses lèvres et son front dans sa salle de bain. Ce mec la dégoûtait à mort...

Samedi, 1 heure de l'après-midi. Okami attendait Haku, Naruto et Neji devant le lycée pour que le brun efféminé (Haku donc) les amène chez lui. La petite brune releva la tête vers le ciel et observa les nuages défiler à vive allure : il y avait beaucoup de vent ce jour-là. Mais, enroulée dans un épais manteau noir, elle ne sentait pas la morsure du souffle froid qui annonçait l'hiver.

_Ça devrait être une belle journée aujourd'hui..._

- Okami !

L'interpelée tourna la tête vers Naruto qui approchait, suivit de près par un Neji silencieux.

- Ça va ? sourit le blondinet.

Elle hocha distraitement de la tête et son regard retourna se perdre dans le ciel grisâtre.

- T'as pas froid ? Moi je trouve qu'il caille !

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti le froid, dit-elle en un murmure.

Et ils restèrent taciturnes jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Haku, tout sourire.

- Yo Haku ! s'exclama le petit kitsune.

- 'Jour, fit l'Hyûga avec un petit mouvement de la main.

Le nouveau venu sourit en les saluant à son tour. Okami préféra rester muette. L'efféminé les conduisit ensuite jusqu'à une petite rue éloignée du centre de la ville. C'était une résidence pavillonnaire assez calme (par ce temps froid en tout cas ! .'). Il les fit pénétrer dans une maison comme toutes les autres, assez grande. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, ils purent profiter de la chaleur bienfaitrice du chauffage de la demeure. Ils s'installèrent dans un grand salon et continuèrent leur devoir de latin en mettant en commun leur "trouvailles" du dernier cours de langue morte.

- Ouah ! Okami ! Je rêve ou t'as presque terminé ?!

Elle redressa la tête vers le blond en l'observant d'un oeil sidéré. C'était elle qui rêvait en voyant la page quasi blanche de son camarade !

- Arrête de gueuler Naruto-kun ! C'est normal de traduire ça rapidement ! C'est facile ! Hein Neji ?

L'interpelé regarda l'autre brun avec un regard qui disait tout sur le fond de sa pensée : " _Faut être un boss pour trouver __**ça **__facile..._"

- Haha ! T'as vu Haku ! T'es le seul à trouver ça simple !

L'hôte se retourna vers la seule fille présente.

- Okami ! Soutiens-moi, s'te plaît !

Elle le regarda de travers et soupira en secouant la tête.

- Si t'as besoin de moi pour te dépatouiller, t'es franchement lamentable, mec...

Sa phrase jeta un léger froid sur le pauvre Haku qui la dévisagea, abattu. Il contempla un instant sa feuille de version avant de la tendre à Naruto en un soupir, ce dernier jubilant déjà du travail qu'il ne ferait pas. Mais, il s'exclama tout de même :

- Mais, Haku ! T'as fait que la moitié !

- Démerde-toi pour faire le reste Naruto-kun...

- Mais-euh ! Ça se fait pas-euh !

Devant les images légèrement tordantes (Naruto en larmes à genoux devant Haku et Neji, les suppliant de l'aider pour qu'il ai au moins **une **bonne note dans sa vie en latin, les deux autres le repoussant, le petit kitsune insistant et imaginer la suite...), Okami ne put s'empêcher de sourire (chose qu'elle ne faisait habituellement QUE lorsqu'elle était seule).

- Aller Haku ! Aide-moi pour le reste ! T'as pas 19 de moyenne en latin ?

- Si et ?

- AAAAIIIIDDDEEEE---MMMOOOIIII !!!! (traduction : aide-moi !) S'te plaît ! S'te plaît ! S'te plaît ! Je t'en prix !

- Haku, file-lui les réponses sinon il va nous emmerder tout le week-end... soupira Neji.

- Yes ! Merci Neji ! Mais attends... Comment ça je vous emmerde ?!

- Pff...! Hahaha...! HAHAHAHA !

Tous se retournèrent vers l'unique présence féminine qui se pliait en deux pour faire cesser son rire.

- Mais arrête ! s'écria Naruto. Pourquoi tu te marres ?!

Elle avala une grande bouffée d'air et se calma (un peu...).

- Z'êtes trop cons...! pouffa-t-elle.

Les trois autres la considérèrent avec étonnement.

Le groupe finit la version (y comprit Naruto !) au alentour de 17 heures. Le reste de l'après-midi s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Okami lança un rapide coup d'oeil aux garçons. Ils ne firent pas mine de bouger lorsqu'elle se leva. Après un silence, Haku lança :

- Euh, Okami... Ça te dérange de rentrer toute seule au lycée parce qu'on avait prévu des trucs alors...

- Compris.

Elle se retourna et sortit. Comme elle avait gardé son manteau sur son dos durant tout le jour, à la grande surprise des mecs, elle n'eut pas besoin de le mettre. Mais alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle resta là, sans bouger, à observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, un immense sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres si souvent sans expression. L'hôte, étonné de sentir un courant d'air, vint la rejoindre et s'exclama avec intensité :

- Ouah la vache !

Naruto arriva en courant pour voir ce qui se passait suivit de Neji.

- De la neige ! s'exclama le blondinet. Elle est arrivée vite cette année !

Okami ne pouvait cesser de sourire. La fine couche blanche qui se déposait devant elle et ces doux flocons frais qui tombaient du ciel sous ses yeux l'avaient toujours émerveillée. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle était fascinée par la neige.

Elle pensa, souriant de plus belle :

_Décidément, c'est une très belle journée !_

- Eh Oh ! Okami !

La main que Naruto secouait devant ses yeux la fit revenir à la réalité si dure d'où elle venait à peine de partir.

- T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Non désolée, je n'écoutais pas.

Le ton de sa voix était beaucoup moins froid et on le sentait assez confus, mais heureux.

- Je te proposais de rester avec nous jusqu'à demain pour te remercier d'avoir accepter de faire un devoir avec des tarés comme nous ! À part si tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire...

_Quelque chose de mieux à faire ?! Me faire emmerder par Sakura et Ino ou me faire emballer de force par Deidara, c'est pas vraiment mieux...! _

_- _Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée Naruto...! remarqua l'Hyûga, ouvrant enfin le bec depuis le début de la conversation.

- Eh !

- Pour... Pourquoi vous me proposer ça ?

Les trois lycéens l'observèrent, surpris.

- Ben parce que t'es sympa ! s'écria le petit kitsune avec un grand sourire.

Sentant la couleur monter sur ses joues, la jeune fille baissa le regard vers le sol, faisant mine de réfléchir, bien que la réponse à la question soit déjà élaborée dans sa tête...

_Bien sûr que je veux rester !!! C'est la première fois qu'on me propose ça ! C'est super ! En plus c'est les seuls personnes pas connes de la ville ! Chouette ! _

- Euh... Si vous êtes sûr que ça vous gène pas... J'aimerai bien.

- Chic alors !

Okami sourit faiblement. Ces types étaient bizarres. D'habitude, tout le monde la rejetaient (sauf Deidara bien entendu) car le duo des pétasses la détestait. Mais eux, ils l'appréciaient. Elle entra à nouveau dans le logis et le brun efféminé referma la porte dernière eux, empêchant la petite brune de voir une dernière fois la neige.

- Dis-dis, Okami...

- Quoi ?

Contrairement à d'habitude le son de sa voix était calme, détendu et beaucoup moins sec. On aurait même pu dire qu'elle avait répondu avec "délicatesse".

- 'me demandais simplement comme tu faisais pour garder un manteau aussi épais dans une baraque où il fait 25 degrés Célcius...

- Naruto-kun ! Arrête avec tes questions stupides !

- C'est vrai que c'est assez encombrant... murmura la brune en enlevant le chaud vêtement.

Les garçons la regardèrent ensuite avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ?! leur lança-t-elle avec exaspération.

Haku passa sa main dans ses cheveux détachés (TTW : moi je trouve qu'il est trop chou comme ça !) en bredouillant :

- C'est qu'on est pas habitués à te voir fringuée comme ça... À cause de l'uniforme...

Elle les regarda en roulent des yeux mentalement. Certes, sa tenue n'était pas habituelle pour une fille de son milieu social, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle s'habillait lorsqu'elle ne devait pas mettre son stupide uniforme merdique. Elle était vêtue d'un petit débardeur noir comprimant légèrement sa poitrine et laissant apparaître son ventre plat, avec une petite veste en cuir par dessus, d'un pantalon moulant noir avec un foulard rouge foncé remplaçant la ceinture et d'une paire de bottes en cuir huilé (qu'elle avait préalablement enlevée, bien entendu !).

- Moi je trouve que ça te va bien ! dit Naruto, tout sourire. Au fait, on avait prévu de jouer à des jeux vidéos mais ça doit pas te plaire trop alors...

Elle croisa les bras en déclarant avec un petit sourire sadique :

- On commence quand...?

- YEAH !!! Encore battu !

- C'est pas possible ! T'es trop forte Okami ! Je savais pas que les filles pouvaient aimer les jeux de voitures comme Burnout™ !

Le blondinet la regardait comme si elle était un extra-terrestre. Ça faisait la troisième fois qu'elle le battait au "Road Rage"(c'est pas une course, on doit faire voler les voitures des autres sans se crasher... personnellement J'ADORE !!! Ça défoula à max !) et elle avait déjà battu cinq fois Haku. Neji attendais son tour patiemment.

- Tu sais Naruto, mon père à ce jeu chez nous et je passe mon temps à le défier, alors tu vas avoir du mal à me battre !

Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se montrer naturel avec des personnes de son âge, elle se déchaînait, la petite Okami !

- Pff... J'abandonne ! Neji ! Prend la relève ! Écrase la au moins une fois...

- Que notre honneur soit sauvé ! finit Haku en blaguant.

L'Hyûga prit la manette que le petit kitsune lui tendait et il commença un nouveau "Road rage"...

- Ex aequo... 3 partout... Félicitations Neji ! Tu as sauvé l'honneur !

Le brun sourit sous la réplique d'Haku. Okami soupira en reposant la manette sur la petite table devant elle. Ce Neji était vraiment un "adversaire" coriace ! Naruto empoigna la manette de la brune et lui lança un regard de défi.

- T'as perdu et tu veux déjà recommencé ? fit Okami levant un sourcil.

- Apprend moi comment tu fais !

Elle soupira à nouveau et donna quelques rapides conseils au blond. (Je vous donnerait pas ma technique pour faire 75 takedowns à WaterfrontCity ! Na ! (message aux connaisseurs/connaisseuses (?) du jeu...))

- Waaah ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire alors... Attention Haku ! Ça va bardé ! J'vais t'éclater comme une crêpe !

Pendant que ces deux-là jouaient et que le dernier mec les observait en silence (comme d'hab quoi !), l'adolescente se demanda où pouvait bien être les parents d'Haku. Comme il n'y avait aucune photos sur les murs ou les meubles, elle ne peut savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Elle reporta son regard sur les trois garçons face à l'écran de télévision. Avec eux, elle se sentait étrangement bien. La bonne humeur de Naruto la "contaminait", les petites répliques d'Haku la faisait rire et l'air calme de Neji la troublait mais ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle était heureuse en leur compagnie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas été...

Okami se réveilla lentement avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle s'était endormie sur le divan avec les autres garçons et elle avait passé sa nuit dans cette pièce à leur côtés. Elle se leva en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux en bataille de cette manière. Elle s'étira longuement avant de remarquer qu'Haku n'était plus là. Elle scruta la pièce d'un regard nonchalant et le vit réapparaître de la cuisine. Il la salua d'un petit signe de la main, préférant ça au "Bonjour !" habituel qui aurait réveiller les deux autres.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, tout le petit monde fut réveillé et put manger quelque chose de "meilleur qu'à la pension" comme le fit remarquer Naruto avec des étincelles de joie dans les yeux lorsqu'il tenait un bol de chocolat **chaud** dans ses mains endoloris par les longues heures de jeu.

Durant le reste de la matinée, ils firent quelques jeux de société et ils aidèrent Naruto pour quelques exercices de maths (Okami ne l'aida pas beaucoup et profitta même des conseils des deux autres...!). Puis, au alentours de 16 heures, les trois pensionnaires partirent de chez l'efféminé en le remerciant.

Okami se sépara des deux autres après quelques centaines de mètres : elle voulait traîner (et surtout rester le plus loin possible de Deidara et du duo des putes !). Elle partit donc, non pas vers le petit parc qu'elle aimait tant, par peur de surprendre l'Akatsuki avec son trafic de coc, mais vers la bibliothèque municipale. Arrivée à destination,, elle entra et s'installa à une table pour rêvasser, la bibliothèque étant le meilleur endroit pour cette activité demandant du silence et un calme plat.

_Quel magnifique week-end j'ai passé... Dommage que ça se soit terminé si vite..._

FIN DU CHAPITRE 4

Petite colle aux lecteurs/lectrices...

Vu ce que j'ai déjà dit dans la fic', essayer de faire l'emploi du temps d'Okami (mercredi, jeudi et vendredi pour l'instant) pour que je vois si je n'ai fait aucune erreur dans le texte ! (comme je suis TRÈS minutieuse, j'ai fait l'emploi tu temps des secondes C juste après la première partie du premier chapitre) Bonne colle ! (facultative, bien entendu !)

TTW : Chapitre 4 FINI ! Enfin !!! J'avais vraiment l'impression de tourner en rond, pas vous (aux lecteurs/lectrices) ?

Okami : Mouais... C'était pas mal n'en pêche. Mais dans une fan-fiction, il y a toujours des passages un peu plus chiant de toute manière.

Deidara : BOUHOUHOU ! J'apparaîs pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre-là...!

Okami : Vas-y chiale ! Chiale !

Haku : TTW ! Pourquoi tu m'appelle "l'efféminé" ?

TTW : Parce que : 1) t'es gay (j'ai rien contre...huhuhu !) 2) t'as des manières hyper féminines 3) parce qu'il faut bien que je te différencie de Neji-kun...

Haku : (dégoûté) ... Okay...

Naruto : Héhéhé ! À moi de le dire ! REVIEWS PLEASE !

TTW : Eh ! T' avais pas ma permission !

Naruto : Et depuis quand j'en ai besoin ! C'est MOI le héros du manga, non ?

Okami : Ouais mais c'est moi l'héroine de la fic... Na...!

TTW : FIN DE LA DICSCUTION ! .


	5. Chapter 5

_Le chapitre 5... _(o.o)_ Je suis en extase devant ma puissance... La première fois que je fais plus de 30 pages (31 précisement) pour une fan-fiction... Youpi ! C'est la joie !!! (fallais que ça sorte désolée...) Bon, merci de lire avec autant de continuité ma fic', merci de tout coeur ! Et à présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Titine : T'es nulle en anglais toi aussi !!! Ouais ! 'Suis pas la seule ! lol Le chapitre 6 sera bientôt posté, ne t'inquiète pas... _

_Saisei : Tu... adores ma fic' ? (rougi-rougi)merci beaucoup... Et c'est vrai que tu ne trouves pas certain moment un peu trop lent...? Et non ! Deidara ne surprendra pas Okami avec ses potes ! (pas maintenant en tout cas !)_

_Yonatan (ou Lord Ulric) : Oui-oui... Çæ fait TRÈS longtemps que tu ne m'as pas posté de reviews... ET ÇA ME FAIS CHIER !!! Et je t'interdis le spoil à qui que ce soit ! Na ! (je sais, je suis une vrai gamine, et ?)_

Chapitre 5 :

Comment ?!

_"Quel magnifique week-end j'ai passé... Dommage que ça se soit terminé si vite..."_

Le lundi était la journée qu'Okami détestait le plus. Pour cause, elle commençait avec deux heures de maths. Ennui pur et détestable. Torture douloureuse (logique !) et lamentable. À bas les mathématiques et les profs pourris de cette matière (surtout mon prof de 5ème et de 4ème...). C'est donc deux heures qui passèrent lentement, lentement, lentement...

Ensuite, une heure de japonnais et une autre de SVT. Et puis, le repas. Comme si des patates à l'eau (ou plutôt de l'eau aux patates...) avec du poulet glacé ça remontait le moral ! Okami soupira encore une nombreuse fois en s'allongeant à moitié sur sa table. Elle en avait marre de cette bouffe, marre de cette pension, marre de ses profs sadiques et pervers, marre de ses camarades tous plus cons les uns que les autres, marre, marre, marre...

- Okami !

Elle releva la tête en voyant Naruto et Haku débarquer (Haku étant demi-pensionnaire).

- On peut s'asseoir avec toi ? demanda le brun en souriant (comme toujours...).

Elle hocha de la tête en se redressant. Les deux autres s'installèrent.

- Encore une fois merci pour ton aide en latin Okami ! Sans toi, je serais mort ! s'exclama le petit kitsune.

- De rien...

Le blond se tourna vers son ami.

- Dis-dis Haku... Tu pourras regarder quelle note on aura ce soir...?

- Mais ça va pas ! J'ai pas le droit ! Zabuza va me tuer !

- Zabuza...?

Ils se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait posé la question, un sourcil relevé.

- Mouais, fit le brun. C'est mon tuteur, c'est marrant, hein ?

- QUOI ?!

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de surprise. L'efféminé passa sa main dans son coup dégagé (il avait donc les cheveux attachés... BOUHOUHOU ! (T.T ...)) en riant faiblement. Elle n'aura jamais pensé ÇA. Jamais.

Les cours avaient repris. Deux heures d'Histoire avec (si vous n'aviez pas comprit... j'avoue que c'était pas très clair) Jiraya, encore plus endormantes que d'habitude. C'est vrai que d'entendre parler de l'inspiration qu'avait eut le prof pour écrire le premier tome du paradis du batifolage... C'était franchement soûlant. Okami soupira.

_C'est Deidara qui aurait été content..._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de pensé à cet imbécile ? Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention au devoir d'espagnol qu'elle faisait (...). La cloche sonna. C'était ENFIN la pause. Elle se leva mais pas assez vite pour éviter le duo Sakura-Ino qui la pourchassait depuis le matin-même et qu'elle avait réussi (par miracle) à éviter.

- Salut Hanbun... Ton week-end était pas trop chiant ? T'as du aller chez les loosers de service, non ?

Naruto et Haku étaient considérés comme des "loosers" par la majeur parti du lycée et Neji était TROP silencieux pour se faire des amis (bien qu'il ne les recherchait pas avec beaucoup d'entrain...).

- Je préfère être avec eux plutôt qu'avec des putes comme vous, leur rétorqua froidement la petite brune avec un regard à faire re-mourrir les morts.

- Qui te dis qu'on aurait accepter d'être dans ton groupe à toi ? dit Sakura avec un sourire sarcastique.

- J'en aurais vomi, lança la brune en roulant des yeux.

Et elle partit sous leur regard sombre et vindicatif, jubilant intérieurement de leur avoir clouer le bec.

La pause finie, l'heure de latin arriva. M.Zabuza ramassa les copies des différents groupes avec un sourire particulier qu'en vint le tour de celui d'Haku. Puis, les lycéens étudièrent encore et encore un texte de Sénèque EXTRÊMEMENT endormant.

La sonnerie retentit à 16 heures 10. Ce qui était bien le lundi, c'était le fait que les secondes C sortaient plus tôt. Okami rejoint rapidement l'aile des chambres et se précipita à toute allure (whaou ! Comme c'est bizarre...) vers son compartiment pour échapper à Deidara qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la journée (quel joie !). Mais, malheureusement, devant sa porte, adossé nonchalament à l'entrée de la pièce, le blond qu'elle fuyait l'attendait. Il se retourna lentement vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton inhabituellement glacial.

- Je... En cours.

Il se redressa et se plaça devant elle, la regardant de haut.

- Non. Ce week-end.

Le son de sa voix la fit frissoner tant il était mauvais.

- Je... J'étais aller chez des potes pour un devoir...

- Les deux jours ?

- T'es jaloux ou quoi ?! demanda-t-elle en un petit sourire arrogant.

Il l'attrappa par le bras et la jeta dans sa chambre en la suivant et il referma la porte à clée derrière eux.

- Tu leur à dit quoi que ce soit ?

Il la transperçait de son regard azur glacé.

- Non, non... T'inquiète...

- Et qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ?

- Je te le jure Deidara... Je ne mens jamais.

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement et la poussa sur son lit.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais...

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et lui lança un regard à la fois surpris et craintif. Le blond était bizarre...

- Pour la peine...

Il s'assit à sur elle, bloquant toute échappatoire.

- ... je crois que je vais revenir sur ma promesse...

- Lève-toi Deidara !

Il s'allongea totalement sur elle et lui bloqua les mains. Puis, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et murmura en un soupire :

- ... je crois que je vais te violer...

Et il l'embrassa. Tant ses mots l'avait choquée, Okami ne se débattit même pas. Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda un instant, un petit sourire pervers sur le visage. Il remarqua que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient remplis de larmes. Des larmes de peur.

- Tut-tut-tut... Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite Okami... Ça ne sera pas pour maintenant... J'ai d'autres choses à faire... Mais par contre...

- ... dégueulasse...

- Quoi ?

- T'es dégueulasse !

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le blond les sécha avec le dos de sa main.

- Pleure pas, ma petite...

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se crispa et essaya, en vain, de le repousser.

- Le week-end prochain... cette semaine donc...

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que...

- Je nous louerais une chambre dans un joli petit love-hotel et puis...

Elle le repoussa violemment et réussi à se défaire de son étreinte étouffante.

- DÉGAGE ! DÉGAGE ! LE PLUS LOIN POSSIBLE DE MOI ! CASSE-TOI ! VA-T'EN...!

Il se releva et partit, contre tout attente, sans dire un mot, avec simplement un regard vicieux et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Okami resta là, assise sur son lit. Puis elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et elle y enfouit son visage pour pleurer silencieusement...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5

TTW : Il était court ce chapitre.

Okami : ... Pourquoi t'as fait ça TTW...?

Deidara : (lueur vicieuse au coin de l'oeil) Je vais vraiment la violer ?

Okami : VEUX PAS !!! BOUHOUHOU !

Neji : TTW... Tu l'as fait pleurer...

TTW : Désolée ma Oka... Mais fallais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, non ?

Okami : Même ! Tout sauf ça ! Bouhouhou...

Haku : Calme toi Okami-chan ! On te défendra contre Deidara !

Naruto : Promis !

Okami : ... Merchi les gars, c'est sympa... mais je veux pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains, ce sale type, si ça vous gène pas...

Neji, Haku et Naruto : ... euh... Okay...

TTW : Héhéhé... Bon, merci encore pour vos encouragement chers lecteurs/chères lectrices, et...

TTW, Okami (en larmes), Neji, Haku et Naruto : REVIEWS PLEASE !


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici le chapitre 6 ! Et c'est un CHAPITRE SPÉCIAL !!! Youhou ! Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de l'écrire ! Alors... Bonne lecture ! (Ça risque de ne pas être très long mais bon...) _

Chapitre 6 :

CHAPITRE SPÉCIAL 1

Avant propos : Ce chapitre se passe dans le même univers, avec les mêmes personnages mais n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire originale (comme tout les autres chapitres spéciales, par ailleurs...).

**INTERDIT AUX HOMOPHOBES !!! Voici un yaoi de The Tiny Wolf !**

OooO

C'était lundi soir (le même que dans le chapitre 5). Haku rentrait chez lui en observant le paysage urbain enneigé. C'était beau, mais le brun avait quant même froid, malgré son manteau.

_L'uniforme d'hiver est franchement merdique... On caille !_

L'efféminé arriva dans la maison de son professeur de latin et tuteur, Zabuza, qui était à ce moment-là, en réunion de professeurs. L'adolescent alla déposé ses affaires de cours dans sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Une fois fini, il remonta dans son bureau pour faire les peu de devoirs qu'il lui restait.

Alors qu'il terminait ses quelques exercices de maths (tout le monde en souffre de ceux-là !), il entendit la porte se refermer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son réveil : 18 heures et quelques. C'était Zabuza ! Haku descendit l'escalier et pénétra dans le salon/salle à manger. Son tuteur était de dos à lui, il venait de poser un sac bourré à craquer de copies et de livres sur la table. L'efféminé s'approcha lentement de lui et l'enlaça par derrière.

- Ça va ? C'était pas trop dur ta réunion ?

L'autre se retourna en le repoussant.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai du boulot, désolé, tu va devoir faire à manger.

- Okay ! ... Au fait... Tu penses que tu aura fini nos copies demain ?

L'homme haussa des épaules et monta à l'étage sans un mot. Haku resta là, sans bouger, à sourire. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ce soir...?(à manger)

Zabuza descendit vers 21 heures, son estomac criant famine et l'alléchante odeur du repas montant à ses narines. C'était un fait, Haku cuisinait remarquablement bien pour son âge. Le grand brun entra dans la pièce qui était étrangement vide. Lorsque soudain, il sentit des bras l'enlacer encore une fois dans son dos.

- Arrête Haku...

Le jeune homme rit doucement en le lâchant. Les deux personnes s'installèrent et dégustèrent le délicieux repas qu'Haku leur avait préparé avec tout son amour.

Alors que Zabuza remontait à l'étage pour continuer à corriger les copies (je doutes sincèrement que TOUT les profs fassent ça...), Haku le tira doucement par la manche.

- Tu vas encore passer la nuit à travailler...?

L'autre secoua la tête et sourit.

- Il faut bien. En plus, je suis sur vos copies alors... Mieux vaut que je les finissent sinon vous me haïrez durant tout le reste de l'année...

L'efféminé le prit dans ses bras et murmura d'un sourire subtil :

- Moi je ne te haïrai jamais...

Zabuza sourit à nouveau et serra à son tour Haku dans ses bras. Ce dernier blottit son doux visage dans le torse du grand homme qui posa sa main sur sa tête et qui caressa les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme silencieusement. Puis, le petit brun (Haku donc) se redressa et avança lentement son visage vers les lèvres de Zabuza qui accueillit son geste avec une joie dissimulée. Les deux s'embrassèrent longuement, profitant de ce moment qui leur manquait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Ils restèrent là longtemps, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à faire jouer leur langues, à couper ses chamailleries corporelles très agréables de suçons dans le creux du coup ou de tendres caresses que eux seuls pouvaient faire tant leur expérience ensemble était grande.

C'est après un long baiser que Haku rompit l'étreinte. Un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres humides. Il serra une dernière fois son amant contre lui et lui susurra avec sensualité à l'oreille :

- Lorsque tu auras fini, tu viendras me rejoindre...?

Zabuza répondit d'un doux baiser, qui frôla à peine les lèvres du jeune brun, mais qui le fit frissonner et qui fit s'empourprer légèrement ses joues. Ce baiser était la promesse d'une magnifique nuit...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 6

TTW : Désolée cher lecteurs/lectrices, chers yaoistes, débutant(e)s ou professionnel(le)s... Je vous laisse sur une phrase qui avoue plein de chose... Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'ai promis de ne pas faire de lemon, je trouve ça déjà assez "hot" (et ça ne fait que commencer !) alors je n'ai pas continué. Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir avec vos reviews ce que vous aurez espéré !

Okami : Arrête de te faire un solo ! On est les persos, on a le droit à une expression orale régulière ! En plus, je suis sûre que tu viens de traumatiser Haku !

Haku : Pourquoi ?

Okami : Ben... euh... parce qu'elle t'a mis avec Zabuza et que...

Haku : Mais je suis gay ! Et j'en ai pas honte moi !

TTW : Bien dis !!!

Okami : Et Zabuza ? Ça le dérange pas Zabuza ?

Zabuza : Non. C'est une vérité un peu trafiquée parce qu'on est dans un UA et que Haku et moi on est sensé être morts alors...

TTW : Ne me rappeler pas ce tome 4 ! Je vous en prie ! J'ai déjà versé assez de larmes pour vous deux alors taisez vous ! S'vous plaît !

Haku et Zabuza : ... Okay...

Okami : Hum hum... REVIEWS ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Le chapitre 7 ! Le chapitre 7 ! (TTW brandit un drapeau avec marqué "happyness" dessus et chantonne les deux dernières phrases) Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse !!! Je m'excuse encore une fois de montrer de la joie pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant et stupide qu'est ma fan-fiction mais voilà ! Je ne peux pas me contrôler !!! (vous avez de la chance, je n'ai pas encore fait mon "kya" du tonnerre...!) _. _Tadam ! (pourquoi j'ai écrit ça...?) Dans ce chapitre, le voile obscur (lequel ?) va se lever ! TADADAM !!!(tsoin tsoin !) _v.v (soupir) _BONNE LECTURE !!! YEAH ! (pardon...) au fait, nous revenons au cour "normal" de notre histoire..._

_P.S. : j'ai décidé, exceptionnellement, de poster 2 chapitres en même temps... Parce que le chapitre précédent est vraiement très court... Aors voilà le chapitre 7 ! _

Chapitre 7 :

Et les emmerdes continuent...

_"Puis elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et elle y enfouit son visage pour pleurer silencieusement..."_

Le lendemain matin, Okami était encore sous le choc de la dernière visite de Deidara. Ses mots l'avaient blessée et elle soufrait de sa menace. Même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, elle avait peur. Peur que ce type fasse vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire. Peur de ne pas pouvoir réussir à sortir du ravin dans lequel elle était tombée. Peur de tout. Oui, c'était ça : "_peur de __**tout**_"...

Alors qu'elle sortait du réfectoire au environ de 8 heures, le garçon qui la traumatisait arriva, un grand sourire sur son visage. La jeune fille se stoppa dès qu'elle le vu et elle baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard pervers qui la dégoûtait.

- Ça ne va pas Okami ?

- À ton avis...?

Il plaça son bras autour des épaules de la brune qui le repoussa vivement , tant ce contact minimal lui donnait la nausée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Okami ? Hier tu étais beaucoup plus docile...

- Tais-toi !

Elle marqua une pause en lançant un petit regard pour voir le visage surpris (mais habitué) du blond puis, après avoir ravalé sa salive, elle enchaîna, beaucoup plus faiblement, la voix tremblante :

- Je... J'ai un morceau à réviser pour la musique... Le... Laisse-moi seule...

Deidara ne la retint pas lorsqu'elle s'éloigna en serrant ses affaires contre elle. Avait-il rêvé...? Non, c'était bien vrai : la voix d'Okami était remplie de sanglots et ses yeux retenaient tant bien que mal ses larmes. Il tourna la tête vers la silhouette de la jeune fille qui disparaissait dans la foule d'élèves : la cloche allait bientôt sonner...

Les cours de musique (avec Mlle Tayuya) et d'Art plastique (avec Mlle Kurenaï) passèrent rapidement. Étrangement, le duo des pétasses laissa Okami tranquille et resta tranquillement dans son coin : ça cachait quelque chose de douteux, Sakura et Ino n'étaient jamais comme ça. Mais la brune remarqua quand même les nombreux regards qu'elles lui lançaient, l'air de dire : "Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre..."

_C'est bizarre... D'habitude, elles viennent me charrier ou réclamer des informations sur Deidara... Et là... Ah ! Elles sont trop zarb' celles-là !_

À l'heure de la pause, alors que la petite brune rangeait ses affaires dans son casier, Deidara revint la voir. Elle voulu partir mais il agrippa son bras.

- Viens, lui ordonna-t-il, tout de même gentiment.

- Non. Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi que je sache ?

Elle faisait bien attention de ne pas croiser ses yeux. Mais lors de sa dernière phrase, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de relever la tête pour lui lancer une regard noir. C'est alors qu'elle avait vu ses yeux. Un regard glacial, meurtrier, baigné d'un bleu très clair qui rappelait les ciels d'hiver où l'on gelait tant le froid était frappant. Là, ce n'était pas le froid qui frappait, mais la dureté de ce regard habituellement rempli de perversité. Un regard auquel personne ne pouvait rester insensible.

Okami le laissa l'entraîner, tant elle était troublée. Dans ce regard, elle avait su que si elle n'obéissait pas, la menace du jour d'avant serait mise à exécution rapidement. **Trop** rapidement. Elle ravala sa salive lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle. Et, sans un mot, il agrippa sa taille et l'attira jusqu'à lui en l'embrassant avec rage. Elle se débattit un peu, mais la poigne du jeune homme l'en dissuada rapidement. Il la souleva et la plaqua avec violence contre le mur du couloir désert dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle gémit mais déjà il l'embrassait à nouveau. La petite brune sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Ça la dégoûtait... C'était répugnant !

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qui remplie rapidement son cœur qu'elle entendit enfin la cloche sonner, annonçant la fin de la pause et la fin du baiser immonde. Deidara la reposa au sol mais resta collé contre elle, la surplombant de haut et l'observant avec son regard clair qui n'avait que très peu perdu de son étrange colère soudaine. Voyant qu'il ne la laisserai pas partir, Okami demeura là, immobile, à fuir à tout prit les yeux haineux mais toutefois amoureux - passionnément amoureux - du blond qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au monde. Puis, après avoir inspirer un grand coup, elle déclara :

- Deidara, pousse-toi. Il faut que j'aille en cours...

- Tu restes avec moi.

- Je... Plus tard tu veux. J'ai cours et toi aussi. Et j'ai pas envie de... d'avoir des emmerdes en plus.

Il la regarda avec assurance et lui murmura à l'oreille avec le plus de sensualité possible malgré sa voix qui était sèche et irritée tant sa furie était grande:

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas éviter l'inévitable...

Puis, sans que la brune ne puisse rien faire, il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle sentit la bouche chaude et humide sur sa peau. Elle s'hérissa d'horreur. Il releva la tête et partit. Okami déposa sa main sur le suçon qu'il venait de faire. Ça la brûlait. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était seule et que le cours d'espagnol était déjà commencé. Elle se rua vers la salle de cours et se stoppa devant la porte.

_Pitié que le prof ne soit pas encore là...!_

Elle frappa timidement à la porte. Elle entendit la voix désagréable de M.Kakashi lui ordonnant d'entrer. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte en s'excusant d'une voix faible de son retard. Le prof lui lança un regard noir.

- Allez vous asseoir.

Alors qu'elle passait devant le bureau, elle déposa sa punition devant le professeur et elle alla s'écrouler sur sa chaise. Elle passa la quasi totalité du cours avec sa main gauche sur le cou tant pour cacher la marque du baiser de Deidara aux autres que pour calmer la douleur : le blond l'avait mordu, pas très fort, mais même. C'était une morsure. Une marque qui resterai. Okami ravala sa salive en ouvrant son cahier.

À la fin du cours, alors qu'Okami sortait de la salle pour aller dans celle d'anglais, M. Kakashi la fit s'approcher de son bureau d'un mouvement de la main.

- Mlle Hanbun, j'aimerai avoir des explications pour votre retard.

Son regard était sombre et il pesait sur la petite brune mais moins que celui du jeune blond. Elle se racla la gorge, cherchant un mensonge à dire mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle lança un petit coup d'oeil à la porte entrouverte de la salle et bafouilla :

- Excusez-moi m'sieur... Mais euh... je...

Et elle se fit silence. Il fronça les sourcils et lui ordonna de partir d'un geste vif. Alors qu'Okami partait presque en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard au prochain cours, l'argenté sortit son "fameux" livre, _le paradis du batifolage_, et se mit à le feuilleter, tout en songeant au fait qu'il n'avait pas donner de devoirs supplémentaires à l'adolescente ce jour-ci.

_Ça la changera...!_

Une fois le cours d'anglais fini, Okami traîna longtemps dans les couloirs les plus éloignés des salles des terminales, l'esprit ailleurs, totalement perdue. Elle avait si peur... Elle vit une ombre arriver de l'autre bout du couloir. Une grande ombre, un professeur certainement, ou un surveillant. En plissant un peu les yeux, Okami vit Sakon, l'un des deux jumeaux surveillants qui s'occupait la plupart du temps des heures de colles du mercredi et du samedi. Elle se stoppa et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, telle une petite tortue terrorisée. Le type s'arrêta devant elle et déclara avec un petit sourire hautain :

- Hanbun-san ? La directrice voudrait te voir...

Elle releva le visage vers lui, étonnée.

- Et vite, fit-il en indiquant la direction du bureau de Tsunade (et oui ! c'est "Tsutsu-chan", la dirlo ! .).

La petite brune, troublée, partit vers la pièce de la majestueuse femme qu'était Tsunade. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal. À part avoir eue en dessous de 5 en maths... Mais habituellement, elle n'allait pas chez la directrice pour ça ! Elle arriva dans l'aile de la direction et une des secrétaire lui indiqua que Tsunade l'attendait. Okami s'avança vers la porte, ravala sa salive et frappa doucement.

- Entrez.

La voix calme et posée de Tsunade lui annonçait déjà que la jeune fille allait passer un sale quart d'heure. La petite brune déposa sa main moite sur la poignée qu'elle tourna.

La pièce était assez grande, jaune et orange de sol et de murs, avec, au milieu, un immense bureau devant lequel était installé Tsunade dans un fauteuil monumental. La blonde ordonna simplement à la brune de s'asseoir. Cette dernière s'exécuta immédiatement.

- J'ai entendue dire, Mlle Hanbun, que vous sortiez avec un terminal...

L'intéressée releva vivement la tête et la regarda avec indignation. Elle ne SORTAIT PAS avec Deidara ! Elle voulut répliquer mais la directrice ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Sachez que je n'ai rien contre, c'est de votre âge, mais j'ai ouïe dire que votre relation était très... basée sur le contact physique.

Okami baissa la tête en rougissant et massa doucement le reste du suçon sur son cou.

- Donc voilà, je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une mineure enceinte dans mon établissement. Que dirai-je à vos parents dans cette condition ?

Quelques larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Okami, mais elle les refoula. Cette femme n'avait absolument rien comprit à la situation ! Premièrement, Deidara et elle n'étaient pas ensemble, deuxièmement, c'est **lui** qui voulait la violer, elle n'était pas consentante, elle ! Mais tout de même, une question trottait dans la tête de la petite brune...

- Qui... Qui vous a parler de ça...?

Tsunade leva un sourcil et secoua la tête.

- Si vous croyer que je vais vous le dire... Bon, allez manger, laissez moi, voulez-vous ?

Okami ne la fit pas répéter sa phrase : elle se leva brusquement, tremblante, murmura un "au revoir madame" à peine audible et tourna les talons. Une fois la porte du bureau du "dragon" refermée, elle sentit un poids encore plus lourd sur son coeur. Un poids horriblement lourd. Sentant que quelqu'un la regardait, elle releva les yeux pour voir une touffe **rose** partir par la grande porte de l'aile de la direction, suivit d'une blonde.

_Qu'est-ce que Sakura et Ino faisaient là...?_

Une chose était sûre maintenant, la "source" de la directrice, ce ne pouvait être que le duo des pétasses...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 7

TTW : J'ai enfin fait apparaître Tsunade ! Mais elle a pas l'air très gentille, là ! NOOONNN !!!

Okami : T'es bizarre TTW !

Deidara : Je suis content ! Je suis encore apparu !

Okami : Malheureusement...

Deidara : Je suis un personnage principal, c'est normal !

TTW : Pas un _personnage _principal, **l'emmerdeur **principal !

Deidara : Mais-euh !

Sakura et Ino : TTW ! Pourquoi Okami a un mec alors que nous on en a pas ?!

TTW : Ça fait partit de la suite de l'histoire... Chapitre spéciale 2 ou 3... WHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout les autres : ... Totalement tarée...

TTW : Eh !

Okami : TTW ! Je peux ?

TTW : Oki ! Vas-y Okami !

Deidara, Sakura et Ino : De quoi ???

TTW : Ça vous regarde ?

Okami : Hihihi ! REVIEWS PLEASE !!!

Deidara : Elle est trop choupie ! .

Sakura et Ino : C'était **ÇA** ce qu'elle demandait...

TTW : STOP ! je veux avoir le dernier mot alors à bientôt cher lecteurs/chères lectrices + pour le chapitre 8 ! (et la 42ème page ! et le 16259ème mot !)


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Yes ! En fait... Je sais pas quoi vous dire au début des chapitre, ça me soûle. C'est __**TRÈS **__Chiant. Et comme j'en ai marre de dire "bonne" lecture, je vous dit : MAUVAISE LECTURE !!!(Au fait, vous avez remarqué que les titres des chapitres sont à la première personne alors que le texte en lui-même est écrit à la troisième personne ! hihihi ! euh... pourquoi je vous dis ces conneries...?)_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Chapitre 6 :_

_Saisei : Une suite à ce premier chapitre spécial ? je sais pas... Mais un chapitre spécial avec Itachi est prevu dans quelque temps (j'l'ai pas encore écris mais j'ai des idées...)_

_Titine : Une demi-heure à te calmer après la lecture du tome 4 ? C'est tout ! Chaque fois que le relis, je pleure toute la soirée ! c'est l'horreur ! Ouin !!! lol_

_Chapitre 7 :_

_Saisei : Pourquoi leur faire du mal ? C'est tellement mieux d'attendre qu'elles nous intéressent... haha ! Et moi aussi j'aime Deida-chan mais il faut bien qu'il soit méchant au début pour devenir gentil à la fin !_

_SARA : merci pour tes encouragement ! _

_Titine : Ino et Sakura sont des garces ! Parfaitement ! Mais les hommes (et les femmes) changent... Tayuya est en prof de musique et j'l'adore dans ce rôle ! Pour Ukon et Sakon... C'est parce qu'il faut plus d'un surveillant (l'autre c'est Iruka) et sino, je désigne en "homme de ménage"... KIDÔMARU ! lol_

_Mimoutte : La voilà la suite que tu voulais ! N'hésite pas à écrire leur noms, à mon duo des pétasses ! Et euh... C'est quoi quelque chose de "SUKE" (tu m'as dit : "_ _Bref vite pour la suite elle est géniale c'thistoire Continue ELLE EST TROP __**SUKE**__ !") Alors ? Explique moi stp !!!_

Chapitre 8 :

Je craque...

"_Une chose était sûre maintenant, la "source" de la directrice, ce ne pouvait être que le duo des pétasses..._"

Okami était sortit de l'établissement, préférant aller manger à l'extérieur du lycée. Elle chercha une petite échoppe de nouilles qu'elle avait remarquée lors de ces différentes visites de la ville, puisqu'elle venait de Iwa et qu'elle ne connaissait de Konoha que le lycée et le parc qu'elle ne fréquentait plus depuis son "aventure" avec l'Akatsuki. En tournant dans une allée annexe à la rue principale, elle se retrouva face à face avec le "trio des joueurs de Burnout" comme elle les appelait intérieurement.

- Okami ! s'exclama Naruto, son regard bleuté innocent pétillant de joie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle resta là un instant à les regarder d'un air imbécile, se demandant ce que, **EUX**, ils faisaient là, puis, après avoir secoué la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, elle déclara avec arrogance :

- D'après toi ?

Comme Naruto faisait mine de réfléchir à sa question (humhum... faire mine ? Tu parles oui ! il réfléchit vraiment !), Haku prit la parole :

- Okami, ça te dirai de venir manger à Ichiraku avec nous ?

Elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien être "Ichiraku" mais elle accepta quand même avec un sourire.

- Des ramens s'vous plaît !!!

- Moins fort Naruto-kun ! On t'entend à l'autre bout de la rue !

- Désolé Haku ! C'est plus fort que moi ! J'aime trop les ramens...

- C'est pas une raison pour gueuler comme ça.

- Mais... Neji... C'est... C'est...

- Ton instinct animal qui ressort.

- Très bonne définition Okami-chan !

- Merci Haku, mais... (silence) C'était rien.

Les quatre amis étaient installés au comptoir d'Ichiraku et attendaient que leur commendes n'arrivent en bavardant. Alors qu'un groupe de personne passait derrière eux dans la rue, Okami entendit une voix bien trop connue...

_Je rêve ou c'est..._

Elle se retourna lentement, juste au moment où Deidara tournait la tête vers elle. Leur regards se croisèrent. Okami se retourna vivement et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais le petit kitsune la regarda un moment avant de demander :

- Dis-dis Okami... Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Quoi ?!

Juste à ce moment la, un bras passa autour de ses épaules et la tira en arrière, manquant de peu de la faire tomber du tabouret sur lequel elle était. Une voix retentit à son oreille, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien :

- Je vous l'empreinte quelques secondes...

Okami avait fermé les yeux et tout son corps crispé tremblait.

- Eh ! Laisse Okami-chan tranquille !

- Ferme-la PD et laisse-moi parler avec ma meuf pigé ?

Le ton glacial du grand blond cloua le bec aux trois autres lycéens. Okami se leva malgré elle, entraîné par Deidara. Elle leur lança simplement un regard implorant avant de disparaître dans la ruelle à côté de l'échoppe de nouilles. Deidara la plaqua contre le mur et murmura à son oreille :

- C'est chez eux que t'es allée ce week-end, c'est ça...?

Elle hocha rapidement de la tête.

- Alors... 'faut que je prévienne les autres qu'ils sont au courant...

- Non ! Ils.. Ils ne savent rien ! Je ne leur ai rien dit ! Tu... Ils ne te connaissaient même pas ! Alors... Ne leur fait rien. S'il te plaît...

Deidara sourit et l'embrassa, la dégoûtant encore plus. Puis, lorsqu'il rompit l'étreinte, il lui caressa furtivement la joue et partit sans un mot, la laissant là, les larmes aux yeux, au bord de la nausée. Elle respira un grand coup et retourna auprès de ses amis. Elle se rassit à leur côté et resta les yeux dans le vide un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Naruto, horrifié, ne la réveille :

- Okami... Tu... Tu sors avec ce type...?!

Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur elle-même.

- Tu sais Okami-Chan, tu peux nous le dire, c'est pas grave. En plus, si tu l'aime, c'est...

- Je ne l'aime pas !

Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur son visage pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues pâles. Elle se crispa encore un peu plus en sanglotant.

- Mais, mais... Okami... Pour... pourquoi tu sors avec lui alors...?

Le blondinet déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qu'elle repoussa brusquement.

- Je... Je l'ai surpris à parler avec le reste de l'Akatsuki et...

- Et quoi ? Continu ! je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait cette ordure !

Elle tenta de sécher ses larmes mais des qu'elle eut finit, de nouvelles vinrent remplacer les effacées.

- Je ne peux pas... C'est... Ils vous tabasseraient...

- Ils nous font pas peur !

- La ferme Naruto.

La voix de Neji (qu'on entendait si rarement) était extrêmement froide. Okami pleura silencieusement et se renferma encore plus. Elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Elle lança un petit coup d'oeil au brun aux yeux enneigés qui tentait de la consoler avec un peu plus de tact que le petit kitsune. La main d'Haku vint se placer sur la sienne et il dit d'une voix pleine de compassion :

- Tu sais Okami-chan, tu peux nous dire si quelque chose se passe mal pour toi, on est tes amis. C'est notre rôle !

Elle le regarda avec un étonnement malheureux et murmura :

- Ils... Ce sont des deallers. Et j'ai surpris leur trafic et Deidara me "surveille" depuis et il... il...

Elle se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il voulait la violer ! En plus, bien que ce soit les seules personnes qu'elle appréciait dans son lycée, elle ne les connaissait à peine depuis une semaine. Elle n'allait pas leur dire ça... D'un certain côté, ça lui aurait fait du bien mais... Elle ne voulait pas déjà se l'avouer à elle-même alors comment aurait-elle pu faire pour leur dire ?

- C'est horrible... Okami ! Tu peux compter sur moi pour te protéger de ce sale type !

Elle regarda le petit blond un très léger sourire aux lèvres et murmura :

- Merci les amis...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 8

TTW : C'était encore un chapitre court ! Désolée !!!

Naruto : C'est pas grave TTW ! Moi j'ai bien aimé ! Je suis dedans !

Neji : Pourquoi je ne parle jamais ?

TTW : Parce que tu es une carpe mon chou ! .

Neji : Ton **chou**...?

TTW : VOUI ! Un chou à la crème ! J'adore ! Comme toi Neji-kun ! Je t'adore !

Okami : Pourquoi je pleure ?

TTW : Héhéhé... Fallait bien que les lecteurs te trouve un peu plus "humaine" !

Okami : Mais-euh ! Stupides lecteurs (TTW : et lectrices !) qui croient que je suis humaine !

Haku : T'es quoi si t'es pas humaine ? OvO

Okami : Un lynx avec des ailes de corbeau !

TTW : C'est une comparaison...! T'as une apparence humaine ! Mais dans les UA, t'es NORMALE !

Okami : Bouhouhou !

Neji : (pensée : _Je suis pas une carpe... Pour la peine...) _REVIEWS PLEASE...

TTW : OUAIS !!! Bien dit !

Naruto : Pourquoi lui il a le droit de dire ça sans autorisation ?! C'est pas juste !

TTW : C'est ça l'AMOUR !

Neji : C'est le plaisir de faire chier le monde, Naruto...


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9... Héhéhé... YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (désolée...) Bon, comme, encore une fois, je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part... BONNE LECTURE ! (point final...)_

_(Pas si point final que ça !)_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Saisei : Pas touche à mes Dedida-chan et Neji-kun ! lol non sans rire, je suis pas égoïste à ce point... On partage ? _v

_Titine : Internet qui ne marche plus... Ma pauvre, j'te plains ! Ça a du être dur ! Et oui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Deida-chan deviendra sympa. Et dans ce chapittre, il va être très remué ! _ o _Et reste accro à Haku ! C'est bien d'être accro ! (je parle en connaissance de causes... /°/)_

Chapitre 9

Tout est fini...

"_- Merci les amis..._"

Okami dut aller en colle pour refaire son devoir de maths, mais passons cette partie inintéressante de l'histoire : tous les mecs de la classe et Okami avaient peinés durant deux heure pour faire ce stupide truc.

Le lendemain, après les cours d'anglais et d'espagnol, Okami se décida à aller voir Deidara : elle **devait** mettre les choses au clair. Mais alors qu'elle partait au "point de rendez-vous" de l'Akatsuki, le duo des pétasses débarqua.

- Kikou Okami...!

La voix mielleuse de Sakura la fit grimacer.

- T'es allée chez la directrice avant-hier, non...?

Et celle mièvre d'Ino... Pas possible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Laissez-moi, je dois...

- Aller voir ton mec ? Pour que vous vous emballiez devant tout le monde ?! La dirlo, elle ne veux pas !

Okami soupira en secouant la tête.

- Fermez-la toutes les deux. Vous me soûler à force.

La petite brune jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule accrochée dans le couloir : la pause allait finir, impossible d'aller parler à Deidara maintenant...

Après deux heures de cours (techno et SVT), c'était le repas (je passe ma vie à écrire ma fic' aux heures de repas ou quoi ?!). Okami s'était assise dans un coin assez éloigné des autres, dans la cour, préférant parler dabord au blond plutôt que de manger. Comme elle l'espérait, le lycéen vint la voir assez rapidement, pensant encore qu'elle était toujours aussi "soumise" à lui...

- 'Jour ma petite Okami...

Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle le repoussa froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ma...?

- La ferme Deidara.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, se leva et se plaça devant lui, les bras croisés, le visage assombri et ses yeux meurtriers le toisant d'un air sévère.

- Je voulais justement te parler...

- Mais Okami tu...

- Laisse-moi parler ! C'est plus important que tes petites conneries de dealler.

Deidara la considéra en souriant, trouvant la petite jeune fille rebelle de plus en plus alléchante à ses yeux pervers.

- Vas-y, parle, parle...

Elle respira un grand coup en fermant les yeux, se préparant à déclamer tout ce dont elle avait pensé. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et déclara :

- J'en ai marre. J'en ai plus que marre. Donc maintenant tu vas arrêter.

- Je vais arrêter quoi...?

- De me harceler ! Tu me fais chier ! Rien que lorsque je vois ta tronche de cake, ta face d'ahuri ou n'importe quoi t'appartenant, ça me file la nausée ! Alors tu arrêtes ! Stop ! Pigé ? S-T-O-P ! Et en plus, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne m'a jamais aimé ! Et je sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut pas aimé quelqu'un qui nous aime pas ! Et moi, je ne t'aime pas ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste plus que tout au monde !

Elle reprit son souffle avant de finir :

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Jamais.

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à partir mais il la retint par le bras.

- Je t'ai dis de me lâcher !

Deidara la regardait avec une intensité presque douloureuse. Son regard était rempli d'une tristesse mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en disant "que je ne t'aime pas"...?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Je n'écoutais pas vos conversation avec l'Akatsuki mais je observais le moindre de tes faits et gestes. Et j'ai parfaitement remarquer comment tu **le **regardais...

- Comment je regardais qui...?

- T'es gay, je l'ai pigé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Et d'un certain côté, je te comprends, il est pas mal.

La poigne du blond se resserra un peu plus sur son bras.

- Deidara, je sais parfaitement que tu aimes Itachi Uchiwa. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

Il obéit et baissa la tête.

- Eh ! Deidara !

Okami tourna la tête et vit arriver un autre terminal, un dénommé Sasori, comme elle l'avait entendu auparavant. Il s'approcha d'eux en lançant un regard méprisant à Okami pour ensuite observer son ami.

- Deidara, j'espère que tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit, continua la brune comme si l'autre n'était pas arriver.

Le blond hocha de la tête silencieusement et Okami aperçut une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Eh ! Deidara ! C'est cette meuf qui te fais chialer ?!

Sasori se retourna vers elle.

- Toi qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ?!

- Ferme ta gueule. J'ai simplement parler avec ton pote. Au fait Deidara. Je leur ai dit. **Tout** dit.

Un sourire victorieux et arrogant s'affichait sur son visage. Le blond releva le visage et la regarda, effaré.

- Et si tu veux me tabasser avec tes potes, tu vas avoir de sacrés ennuis... Parce qu'à la première menace, je vous dénonce aux flics. Et mon père travaille dans une brigade anti-dealler à Iwa. Mais il peut venir jusqu'ici pour vous jeter au trou sans problème.

Elle jeta un dernier regard aux deux lycéens avant de tourner les talons, fière d'elle. Elle avait fait chialer cet imbécile !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 9

TTW : Encore un chapitre court... PFFF... 'Fais chier.

Okami : J'AI FAIS CHIALER DEIDARA ! J'AI FAIS CHIALER DEIDARA !

Deidara : C'est bon, pas la peine de me charrier... TTW, pourquoi tu m'as fais SUBIR ça ?

TTW : Parce que tu faisais chier **ma** Oka !

Deidara : Z'êtes guynes ?

TTW et Okami : NON ! Soeurs !

Deidara : QUOI ?!

Sakura : Pas...

Ino : Possible...

TTW : Hihihi ! Je vous fais chier ! Nananananère-euh !

Okami : REVIEWS PLEASE !


	10. Chapter 10

_Le chapitre 10 est là. Encore merci pour vos reviews. J'adore en recevoir ! Je me rend compte que mes chapitres sont truffés de fautes d'orthographe et de fautes de frappe ! Et en plus ils sont de plus en plus courts... JE VOUS PROMET D'AMÉLIORER ÇA ! Bonne lecture ! _ . 

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Takara02 : Merci ! _

_Saisei : petite perverse... Et c'est quoi ce partage merdique ?! une semaine toi, une semaine pas moi, une semaine toi ... RAH !!! Fais chier. J'me réserve qui au final ? Gaara ? Itachi ? Puisque Deidadara et Neji sont à toi... NON !!! Ça se fait pas !!! Tu choisis l'un ou l'autre mais pas les deux ! NA !_

_jojo : oui, Deida-chan est gay, pour moi (et pour beaucoup d'autres...)_

_Titine : Pour moi , il aime Itachi, parce que ça collerait pas à la suite de l'histoire (je compte utiliser Sasor à d'autres fins plus "vicieuses" _v _) Et Haku... il revient, ne t'inquiète pas. . (quelle fan !)_

Chapitre 10 :

Prise et manque de confiance en moi...

"_Elle avait fait chialer cet imbécile !"_

Okami s'écroula sur son lit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Deidara ne l'avait pas approcher depuis deux semaines déjà ! Il l'évitait même ! Ce qu'elle était heureuse !

On était lundi soir, les vacances de Noël approchaient. Elles arriveraient à la fin de la semaine. Une autre touche de bonheur qui s'ajoutait au coeur de la petite brune.

Alors qu'elle se décidait à faire ses exercices de maths (30, pour une fois ! habituellement c'est 40), elle entendit quelques coups frappés à sa porte. Elle se leva, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir, espérant que ce n'était pas Deidara revenant à la charge avec le reste de l'Akatsuki. Elle déposa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna avec délicatesse.

Il y eu un silence. Un long silence. Okami secoua doucement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu as pris par inadvertance le livre de SVT de Haku et il m'a demandé de venir le reprendre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Neji SAVAIT faire des phrases de plus de cinq mots ! Ses cordes vocales lui permettaient ! Elle se reprit, acquiesça et alla chercher le livre en question. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle le tendit au brun aux yeux de glace qui la remercia. Il se retourna pour partir mais ne bougea pas. Il tourna le visage vers Okami.

- Il continu de t'emmerder ?

- Hein ? De qui tu par...

- Deidara.

Les joues d'Okami s'empourprèrent mais un goût amer s'installa dans sa bouche qui devint pâteuse.

- Non... Il a... Arrêté.  
Il y eu un nouveau silence.

- Tant mieux...

Et L'Hyûga partit. La petite brune demeura là, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant du couloir. Elle soupira et rentra dans sa chambre, le coeur battant.

Neji s'inquiétait pour elle ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Personne ne s'inquiétait pour elle ! Il avait dût dire ça... pour rien ! Mais pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait ! C'était impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Elle s'écroula sur sa chaise, tremblante, le corps moite. Son coeur battait si vite qu'elle l'entendait qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle croisa ses bras, déposant ses mains sur ses épaules et cala son visage dans l'espace créé. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée, en vain.

Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ?

Le lendemain, en deuxième heure, Mlle Kurenaï donna aux élèves de la seconde C un travail à faire en groupe de trois ou quatre. Okami s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller se mettre avec son "trio des joueurs de Burnout™" lorsque deux jeunes filles vinrent à sa table. L'une était assez grande, brune, avec deux chignons sur le sommet du crâne, la coiffure lui donnant une apparence de panda ou de Mickey Mouse. L'autre était plus petite, les cheveux violets foncés coupés en un carré dissymétriques, ses yeux ressemblants en tout point à ceux de Neji, les joues rougissantes. La première demanda d'une voix forte et pleine de caractère :

- Okami ? Ça te dirait de te mettre avec nous ? On a personne d'autre.

La petite brune regarda les deux inconnues qu'elle était sensée connaître puisqu'elles étaient dans sa classe. Elle lança un petit regard à ses amis et elle croisa celui de Haku qui sourit en hochant de la tête. Un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux des deux autres émirent de petites étincelles de joie.

Il s'avérait qu'en fait, les deux filles s'appelaient Tenten, le panda de service, et Hinata Hyûga, qui était la cousine de Neji. C'était deux filles très gentilles, toujours fourrées ensemble, inséparables. Et très attendrissantes. Elle se lançaient tout le temps de petits regards tendres, se touchaient dès qu'elles le pouvaient, sans pour autant se faire voir des autres. Les meilleures amies du monde.

Très rapidement, Okami avait eu la même impression que ses premières fois avec Haku, Naruto et Neji. Elle se sentait "en trop". Mais maintenant, elle savait que si elle ressentait ça, c'était que les personnes avec lesquelles elle était étaient des personnes de confiance. Des futur(e)s ami(e)s.

Le sujet d'Arts Plastiques était le suivant :

"Créer un nouveau style d'architecture par croquis et par maquettes."

Court. Simple. Et efficace. Comme chaque sujet donné par Mlle Kurenaï. Tout les élèves pensaient déjà à leur idées et se les communiquaient. Tous sauf une. Okami.

Le fait d'être avec la cousine de Neji - Hinata (c'est pour se souvenir de son nom qu'elle fait ça...)- lui rappelait sa réaction du soir dernier. Sa réaction étrange, désagréable, plaisante, douce, glacée, caressante, repoussante... Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle se hasarda à lancer un coup d'oeil au brun qui la hantait. Il était à l'autre bout de la salle, assis face à ses deux amis, les écoutant. Puis, soudainement, il tourna la tête vers elle. Leur regard se croisèrent. Okami se crispa sentant son coeur s'accélérer. Elle ravala sa salive et détourna le regard, tentant de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Tenten commença à lui expliquer son idée avec un large sourire affiché sur son visage. Okami l'écoutait avec attention, mais un regard glacé brûlait sa nuque. Un beau regard blanc qui finit par détaché son attention d'elle. Avec regret. De la part de Neji. Mais aussi de la part d'Okami.

Le cours prit fin rapidement. Okami rangea ses affaires lentement. C'était la pause, elle avait tout son temps. Ses deux coéquipières partirent rapidement, sans l'attendre. Ça ne la gênait pas. La petite brune jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle. Elle vit le duo des pétasses sortirent rapidement, sans lui accorder d'attention. C'était comme ça depuis deux semaines aussi. Tant mieux ! Elles avaient du trouver une meilleure proie. Qui se défendait moins. Et surtout, qui n'avait jamais été draguée.

En allant à son casier, Okami entendit des voix, dans une petite salle de classe vide. Elle s'approcha de la porte et écouta.

- ... de toute manière, vous êtes que des sales guynes !

Elle reconnut la voix d'Ino. Puis ce fut la voix de Sakura.

- On comprend pourquoi vous êtes toujours seules, toutes timides, à vous éloigner des autres... Vous avez honte ! Et vous avez bien raison ! Vous êtes lâches en plus ! Croire qu'en vous mettant en Arts Plastiques avec "Okami-la-connasse-pétasse-enculasse" vous sauverait la peau... LA-MEN-TA-BLE !

La petite brune serra les poings. Elles ne payaient rien pour attendre, ces putes ! Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et foudroya les deux accusatrices du regard le plus noir qu'elle puisse lancer. Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle. Sans aucun mot, par un geste de la main, elle fit sortir les deux criardes. Son regard meurtrier les accompagna jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hinata et Tenten assise toutes les deux par terre, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, la plus timide sanglotant et l'autre caressant délicatement ses courts cheveux, lançant un regard implorant à Okami. La petite brune demeura là, à les observer, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata se calme. Ensuite, elle déclara :

- Pourquoi ne pas vous défendre ? Pourquoi ne pas répliquer ? Vous en avez les capacités que je sache ?!

Sa voix se voulait remplie de pitié mais c'était plutôt du dégoût que l'on percevait. Hinata serra son amie dans ses bras et Tenten baissa la tête. Okami continua :

- Si ces pétases vous emmerdent défendez-vous ! Rétorquez n'importe quoi mais DÉFENDEZ VOUS ! Ne les laissez pas prendre le dessus sur vous ! Ça en vaut pas la peine ! Elles vont vous pourrir la vie si vous vous laissez faire !

Sa voix se perdit dans les aigus. Ce qu'elle aurait voulut que quelqu'un lui disent ça à elle ! Elle s'approcha d'elles, s'agenouilla à leur côtés et déposa chacune de ses mains sur leur épaules.

- Vous valez dix fois plus qu'elles, alors ne les laissez pas vous enfoncer...

(19906nombres de mots jusqu'à maintenant... dsl je casse l'ambiance...!)

Les deux filles la regardèrent avec un regard commun rempli de tristesse et de puissance. Elle leur avait redonner la force d'affronter ces monstres.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 10

TTW : Le chapitre était encore une fois court mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire !

Okami : C'est vrai ! T'as été en manque d'inspiration totale pour ce chapitre-ci ! T'as mis près d'un mois à l'écrire !

TTW : Faux ! Je l'ai écrit en une soirée ! Le 17 décembre ! Un dimanche ! Au lieux de réviser mon brevet blanc !

Okami : Tu parles... T'as passé trois heures sur ton livre d'Histoire-Géo !

Naruto : Héhéhé ! Moi je vous dis, chers lecteurs/chères lectrices, que TTW a écrit la première phrase un mois environs avant le reste.

Haku : La première phrase était...

Neji : "_Elle avait fait chialer cet imbécile_".

Tenten : Avec un "!" après !

Hinata : On est dans la fic'...! ''

Tenten : Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! TTW !

TTW : Quoi encore ?! ( ----ultra énervée parce qu'elle ne se sent pas prête pour son brevet blanc d'Histoire)

Tenten : (Glups) Pourquoi tu dis que je ressemble à un panda ?

TTW : (le balon qui se dégonffle) Parce que tu es toute choupine ! o

Hinata : Ça c'est vrai...!

Okami : Finissons la conversation !!! Les lecteurs/lectrices s'en foutent de se qu'on dit !!!

TTW : C'est bien vrai... VA-Y HINATA !!!

Hinata : Et bien... Donnez nous des REVIEWS PLEASE...!

Tenten : Choupine !!!

TTW : Oui oui ! (j'ai le dernier mot... Niark !)


	11. Chapter 11

_Re ! Ça va faire plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas écris sur cette fic' (bien que pour vous ça ne change pas grand chose vu qu'au moment où j'écris ces mots je ne suis même pas inscrite sur ), tout ça par manque d'inspiration ! (surtout que j'étais sensé faire mon chapitre spéciale 2, un TentenHinata et que je n'ai pas du tout d'idée !) Bon, et bien, place au chapitre 11 ! _\°\'o/°/

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Titine : Sasori... Humm... je ne peux dévoiler ça maintenant... Faudrait que je t'en parle si tu y tiens vraiment... Mais c'est chiant de parler via la fic. Tout le monde peut lire... Alors tu vas attendre que ça vienne ! Et oui, il y a un Yuri (TenHina) et un autre Yuri qui se profile à l'horizon... Et oui ! Il y a un "s" à bisous et pas un "z" ! Et je m'en fiche que tu es changer de pseudo ! Je continuerai à t'appeler Titine ! Na ! lol_

Chapitre 11 : 

Un bal ?!

_"Elle leur avait redonner la force d'affronter ces monstres."_

On était vendredi. Le vendredi avant les vacances de Noël. Okami avait préparé ses affaires pour retourner à Iwa chez ses parents il y a déjà trois jours. Elle était pressée de les retrouver. De retrouver ses grands parents. Son chat aussi. Et ses amies d'Iwa. Elle en frissonnait d'impatience. Elle était censé prendre le train à la gare à 8 heures et quart. Durant les derniers cours, elle songeait plus au trajet, à la retrouvailles avec sa famille plutôt qu'au ennui qu'elle avait eue les mois précédents avec le duo des pétasses et l'Akatsuki. De toute manière, elle n'en parlerai pas. Elle dirait que tout ce passait bien. Qu'elle adorait cet endroit. Parce que sinon, son père l'enverrait dans un autre lycée encore plus loin. Et elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait enfin réussi à se faire des amis. Elle était à Konoha depuis la 4ème et ce n'est qu'en 2nd qu'elle avait pu se faire enfin accepter par quelqu'un. Alors elle resterait.

La sonnerie retentit. La petite brune rangea rapidement ses affaires et sort de la classe avant tout le monde. Elle couru presque dans le couloir pour arriver devant sa porte de chambre. Mais, l'y attendait quelqu'un. Elle se stoppa et se crispa.

- Deidara ! Casse-toi ! J't'ai dis que je ne voulais plus jamais voir ta sale gueule !

Le blond se tourna vers elle avec un air plutôt confus.

- Je sais Okami mais je...

Il s'approche d'elle et dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue. Puis il s'éloigne d'elle.

- Je voulais simplement te remercier.

- Hein ?

- Notre dernière discussion m'a ouvert les yeux. Je t'en remercie.

- De... De rien.

- Et... Tu ne nous as pas dénoncer. Merci.

Deidara sursauta lorsqu'il vit le visage rayonnant d'Okami.

- J'suis pas si méchante que ça ! Et puis, t'as l'air d'avoir compris la leçon, alors... Temps que tu ne m'importunes pas, j'ai aucune raison de vous emmerder !

- Et... Tes amis ? Ils nous dénonceront pas ?

Il y a un léger silence.

- Non. Je leur ai demander de ne rien dire. Même s'ils n'ont pas trop compris pourquoi !

Ils se sourirent franchement. Deidara s'en alla après lui avoir fait la bise. Okami rentra dans sa chambre, rangea rapidement ses affaires. Elle refit le tri dans les affaires qu'elle emmenait avec elle. La gare était à l'autre bout de la ville, il fallait une bonne heure pour y aller du lycée. Alors Okami prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le lycée, une voix la retint.

- Okami !!!

Elle se retourna vers Naruto et Neji.

- Où tu pars comme ça, Okami ?

- Je rentre chez mes parents.

- Ah bon, tu passes pas Noël ici ? Il y a un super bal et a chaque fois il y a une super ambiance.

- Naruto, arrête. Okami a le droit de rentrer chez elle.

La brune sourit.

- Je suis désolée Naruto, j'aurais bien aimée rester, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu ma famille et on a l'habitude de passer Noël ensemble. Bon, je dois y aller ! Sinon je vais rater mon tr...

Une légère sonnerie l'interrompit : son portable.

- Désolée. Allo ?

Okami ? C'est moi.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Tu n'es pas dans ton train ?

- Non, j'allais partir du lycée, là.

J'ai une affaire importante en ce moment et je ne serai pas libre pendant les vacances. On ne pourra pas fêter Noël cette année.

- QUOI ?! Mais, mais... et Maman ?!

Elle est chez sa soeur pour les fêtes.

- Mais, je fais quoi moi ?! Je restes là ?! Mais je voulais vous revoir moi ! Je voulais revoir Nekoko ! Et mes grands parents ! Tu me laisses en plan ! T'as pas le droit Papa ! J'croyai que la famille passait avant tout !

C'est une affaire très importante qu'on ne peu pas repousser. Désolé Oka. Et puis, il y a un bal, d'après ce que je sais, dans ton lycée. Quelques uns de tes amis doivent bien rester, non ?

- Oui mais... Moi je voulais...

Oka... S'il te plaît. Je t'appellerai. Promis.

- D'a... D'accord. Bonne chance alors...

Merci Oka. Bonnes vacances.

- Bisous.

La petite brune raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Elle baissa la tête et serra les points. Elle se sentait trahie et délaissée. C'était pas juste. Les autres avaient le droits d'être heureux, mais elle, c'était pas possible ! Elle devait rester dans ce lycée pourri loin des gens qu'elle aimait à cause d'une stupide affaire. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes de rage, en vain.

- Okami ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle sécha ses larmes du révère de sa main.

- Je reste ici.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina un peu.

- Ben pourquoi tu pleures alors ? C'est super ! On va être ensemble pendant toutes les vacances !

- Non c'est pas super ! J'avais des choses à faire moi ! Je devais passer les fêtes avec mes parents ! Je devais câliner mon chat Nekoko ! Je devais raconter ma vie à mes amis ! Je devais me casser de cet endroit pourri ! Je devais aller dans ma ville ! Je devais aller retrouver ceux que j'aime et me casser de cette ville que je déteste ! Je déteste tout ici ! Et tout les monde me déteste ! J'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse moi ! J'suis toujours obligée de subir les conneries des autres ! De voir leur bonheur ! J'en ai assez ! Je voulais pouvoir être heureuse une fois dans l'année ! Mais c'est impossible maintenant ! Parce que je vais rester ici ! Loin de ceux que j'aime !

Elle reprit lentement son souffle et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues pâles. Le visage de Naruto s'était assombri.

- Alors si je comprends bien, nous, on est pas tes amis ?

Okami releva le visage vers lui.

- Nous, on est de la merde ? Tu nous détestes ? C'est ça ?! J'ai bien compris ?!

- Naruto ! Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Dé... Désolée !

Le petit blond tourna les talons et partit d'un pas vif vers les bâtiment.

- NARUTO !!!

Okami tourna son visage ruisselant de larmes vers Neji.

- Neji ! Dis moi que c'est pas ce que t'as compris ! Vous êtes mes amis vous ! Vous êtes les seuls amis que j'ai depuis la 4ème ! Avec Tenten et Hinata, vous êtes les seuls que j'aime ! C'est les autres que je déteste ! Je... Je... Je...

Un sanglot vint l'interrompre. Le brun s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules avec calme.

- T'es pas très douée, Okami. Mais bon, je sais que c'est parce que t'es en colère. Tu le pensais pas. C'est ce qui compte.

La petite brune le serra fortement dans ses bras, cachant son visage en larmes contre son torse. Un instant passa.

- T'es calmée ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Bon, viens. On va rejoindre Naruto. Faut que tu lui explique. Il comprendra.

Elle sécha ses yeux et suivit Neji jusque devant la chambre de Naruto. Okami frappa doucement.

- Naruto ?

- À non ! Laisse-moi toi !

- Naruto ! Je... je m'excuse ! Je voulais pas dire ça. J'étais frustrée, c'est tout ! J'ai du ça sur le coup de la colère ! Mais je n'en pensais pas un mot !

- Pourtant on aurait bien dit ! Et contre qui t'étais en colère, hein ? Contre nous ?!

- Contre mon père, imbécile ! C'est lui qui est occupé et qui ne peut pas fêter Noël ! Pourquoi j'aurais été en colère contre vous ?

- Parce que tu nous détestes !

- Je déteste le reste du lycée mais pas vous ! Vous êtes mes amis ! Je tiens à vous ! Si vous ne l'étiez pas, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir tête à Deidara ! C'est grâce à vous ça ! Et grâce à toi !

Neji attrapa délicatement la main de la jeune fille pour l'éloigner de la porte.

- Naruto. Ouvre cet porte, tu veux ?

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Naruto apparut à leur yeux à eux deux les yeux rougis. Il s'approcha d'Okami avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé Okami. J'aime pas trop quand on me dit qu'on m'aime pas...

La brune le prit dans ses bras.

- Personne n'aime ça...

Elle le repoussa doucement.

- Mais de toute manière, je t'aime alors, t'as pas à être désolé !

Naruto rougit un peu.

- Eh ! Te fais pas d'idées toi ! C'est de l'amitié ! Rien d'autre !

- Tu me rassure !

Ils se sourirent.

- Mais alors...

- Quoi ?!

- Tu vas venir au bal avec nous !

- Ah ça non ! Jamais ! Je déteste danser !

- Bah ! Tu vas aimer, je te le jure !

- Je n'irais jamais à ce stupide bal !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 11

TTW : Après un long moment d'absence me revoilà en force. Au chapitre prochain, un lemon avec élipse ! J'ai promis de ne pas en écrire mais j'ai jamais dis que je n'en sous-entendrais pas ! Whahahaha !

Okami : Mais entre qui et qui ? C'est un chapitre spécial ?

TTW : Non.

Naruto : Yaoi ? Yuri ? Hétéro ?

TTW : VOUS VERREZ AU MOMENT VENU !!!! ALORS MAINTENANT FERMEZ-LA ET LAISSEZ LE SUSPENS AUX LECTEURS/LECTRICES !!!

Naruto & Okami : Keep cool... Eh ! C'est pas entre nous deux quand même ?!

Deidara : Ni entre Okami et moi ?!

Neji : Tu t'intéresses encore à elle ?

Deidara : Justement, non. Alors NO LEMON !

Hinata : Tenten et moi /////

Tenten : Hinata ! C'est un chapitre spécial ça !

TTW : ... REVIEWS PLEASE. Je vais couper la conversation là. +.

P.S. : Chers lecteurs/ chères lectrices... Qui imaginez vous finir entre les draps au prochain chapitre ? Laissez moi des reviews pour me répondre ! SVP !


	12. Chapter 12

_Voilà. Le chapitre qui met en place le couple final (qui aura de petits problèmes, je précise). Bon ben, BONNE LECTURE !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Saisei : Neji et Okami pour toi. Ok (tu peux me dire ce que font Itachi et Gaara ici ??)_

_dogywoman : Neji et Okami et Deidara et Itachi pour toi (attention : j'ai dit qu'un seul couple se metterait en place !) Et t'inquiète ! Outre un ItaNaru qui me tente, je ferais jamais de mal à Itachi ! Il a eut l'intéligence de buter tout son clan ! Moi je dis : RESPECT ! (même si il a fait la connerie de laisser son frère en vie...)_

_Titine : Sasori en stip-teaseur... Dans un bar... Avec une bimbo blonde...? Quelle immagination ! Même si il est gay pour moi... J'avoues, pas mal ! Et si je mettais Circe-Calypso pour répondre à tes reviews ? Tu les lirais même pas ! Wouarfwouarf ! (non-non, je ne me fous pas de ta gueule...! lol, j'suis sadique mais pas à ce point !)_

_jean : désolée... Je vais te rendre triste mais Naru-chan est pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai des amis qui m'ont dis ça aussi mais en me connaissant... Naruto va soit avec Sasuke, Itachi ou Gaara ou sinon (rareté) Hinata. Désolée !!_

_Yonatan : Baka. La lit pas 10 fois elle va te soûler à force. Et en plus tu vas voir toutes mes fautes d'orthographes..._

Chapitre 12 :

Bal et conséquences...

_"- Je n'irais jamais à ce stupide bal !"_

- Okami !

L'intéressée releva la tête.

- Salut Naruto...

- T'as l'air vachement heureuse dis donc !

- Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois que je ne voulais pas aller à ce bal ! En plus, il y a peine 1/8ème des lycéens qui est parti ! Il va y avoir pleins de monde !

- Allez ! Ça te fera pas de mal ! Et t'as des vêtements adéquats ?

- Des vêtement "adéquats" ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ooohh ! Ben viens !

Naruto l'attrapa par le bras et alla dans sa chambre. Arrivé, il ouvrit son armoire.

- Hé ! Ferme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Je te trouve des vêtements pour le bal.

- Je... J'ai rien de bien la dedans.

- T'as une jupe ou un truc comme ça ?

Okami secoua la tête et s'assit sur son lit.

- J'ai que des pantalons ou des shorts. J'aime pas les jupes.

- Ok.

Naruto lui dénicha un short dissymétrique noir.

- Bon, tu mets ça. Et qu'est-ce que tu as niveau haut...

- T'es obliger de fouiller comme ça dans mon armoire ? Ça... Ça me gène.

- Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour mater ! T'inquiète pas ! C'est pas mon style.

- Je sais bien...

Au bout de quelques heures de recherche, Naruto avait finalement trouvé la tenue la mieux adaptée. Okami était aller se changer dans sa salle de douche. Elle en était sortie vêtue du short dissymétrique noir avec des chaussettes montantes noires rayées de blanc, avec un débardeur blanc et une chemise noire légèrement transparente.

- T'es sûr que c'est bien ? J'vais pas avoir froid ?

- 1) tu ne crains pas froid. 2) il fait super chaud dans la salle !

Okami soupira.

- Ok. T'as gagné.

- Bon ! On va rejoindre Neji et Haku maintenant ?

- Quoi ? Mais, je me change avant, non ?

- Non. Tu vas montrer à tout le monde comme tu es belle habillée comme ça !

- Je ne suis pas belle !

- C'est ce qu'on verra...

Il l'attrape par la main et l'amène jusque dans le hall.

- Okami-chan ! Tu es splendide !

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi Haku ! tout le monde me regarde bizarrement !

- C'est parce que tu es belle ! Bien joué Naruto-kun ! Tu l'as bien fringué !

- Héhéhé ! Et toi Neji ? T'en pense quoi ?

L'Hyûga regarde rapidement la petite brune.

- C'est vrai. Elle est encore plus mignonne que d'habitude.

Okami pique un fard.

- Je ne suis pas mignonne ! J'suis comme tout le monde ! Vous dites ça pour me flatter ! Mais vous le penser pas !

- Bien sûr que si on le pense Okami-chan !

La jeune fille regarde le visage souriant d'Haku.

- Puisque tu le dis...

La musique. Le bruit. Les rires. Les gens. La bonne humeur. Les amis qui se dispersaient. Le stress qui s'effaçait peu à peu. Le sourire qui montait aux lèvres. Elle se laissait bercer. Puis elle s'approchait des verres. Elle en prenait un. Elle se rendait compte que c'était un peu alcoolisé. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle dansait. Un second verre passait. Elle dansait toujours. C'était bien. Elle savait même pas avec qui elle dansait. Les garçons lui disaient qu'elle était belle. Un troisième verre. C'était alcoolisé ? À bon ? Elle s'en rendait pas compte. Les filles lui disaient qu'elle était sympa. Un autre verre après tant d'autres. C'était le combientième ? Aucune idée. Elle dansait toujours. Elle se lâchait. Comment ça on ne pouvait pas lui donner un autre verre ? Comment ça elle était bourrée ? Mais pas du tout. Simplement détendue. Très détendue. Trop détendue. Une gifle. Un autre verre, s'il vous plaît... Merci. Puis la vue qui se brouillait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Ah oui, elle dansait. Mal à la tête. Mal aux yeux. Plus que des sensations. Des sons. Des odeurs. L'alcool. La musique. Elle dansait. La musique. L'alcool. Tout le monde dansait. C'était bien. Tellement bien. Elle dansait. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas. L'alcool. La musique. La danse. La danse. La musique. L'alcool. Des odeurs. Des sons. Des sensations. La musique. L'alcool. La danse. Un autre verre ? Oui, oui, c'était le dernier, promis. Allez un petit dernier. Un autre ? Oui. Une danse ? Okay. Quoi ? M'arrêter ? Non, non. Un verre ? Merci. Mal à la tête. Mal aux yeux.

Puis le noir. Le sommeil. Plus aucun souvenir. Aucune sensation. Aucune odeur. Aucun son. Rien. Seulement le mal de tête.

Okami ouvrit les yeux doucement et les referma aussitôt. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de se réveiller. Elle frissonna sous la couette et se blottit tendrement contre le matelas chaud à ses côtés, qui respirait doucement. Qui respirait ? Qui **respirait ** ?!

Okami se redressa brusquement en ouvrant grand les yeux. Dans la pièce où elle était, il n'y avait pas de lumière. À part, sur la table à côté d'elle, un réveil qui indiquait 4 heures et quelques. Du matin. Elle ramena la couverture sur son corps. Elle était nue. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle respira un grand coup. Sur la table , à coté du réveil, il y avait une lampe. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de l'allumer. De découvrir qui était à côté d'elle. Un inconnu ? En seconde ? En première ? En terminale ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle paniquait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?! Elle aurait dû refuser d'aller à ce stupide bal ! À cause de ça elle avait...

Le corps à côté d'elle se tourna face à elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensa. Elle hésita un instant encore, cacha un peu mieux son corps tout en veillant à ne pas découvrir celui de l'autre et alluma la petite lampe.

Elle voulu hurler.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 12

TTW : Je vous fais chiez hein ? Non, vous inquiétez pas ! C'est la fausse fin du chapitre ! Ça reprend tout de suite !!!

REPRISE DU CHAPITRE 12

Le garçon à ses côtés se réveilla doucement, à cause de la lumière. Dès qu'il la vu, il se redressa.

- Okami ? Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là...?

Il rougit dès qu'il se rendit compte de leur nudité à tout les deux. La petite brune serrait la couverture contre elle et le fixait d'un air horrifié. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Okami !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules nues et tremblantes.

- ME TOUCHES PAS !

Il retira ses mains.

- Ex... Excuse moi Okami, je...

Il resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire pour la réconforter. Lui aussi était désemparé. Ils restèrent là un instant sans bouger et c'est Okami qui prit la parole.

- Je... j'étais soûle. Je... Je ne me rappelle de rien. C'est...

Elle inspira un grand coup.

- Tu en as profité ?

- Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te fais pensé ça ?! Moi aussi j'étais bourré ! Je.. je t'aurais jamais rien fais en étant conscient de mes actes.

- Tu... Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Il rougit violemment.

- Simplement que tu me proposes un verre ou deux... On a dansé ensemble aussi mais... Je... Rien d'autre... C'est encore flou... dans... mon esprit.

Un silence encore plus gêné s'installe entre eux.

- Je te crois. Tu... Tu rougis trop pour mentir...!

Elle se força à sourire. Mais son sourire s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Elle serra encore plus la couverture contre elle. Se rendant compte de sa gène, il passa lentement ses mains dans son dos. Elle ne broncha pas. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi Okami. Je...

Il se tut se rendant compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle lâcha la couverture qui tomba à ses genoux et elle le serra contre elle. Il rougit instantanément.

- Ah...! O... Okami... Tu...

- Chut...

Elle le repoussa légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien. et elle murmura avant de l'embrasser :

- Tais-toi Neji...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 12

TTW : Voilà la véritable fin du chapitre 12.

Okami & Neji ( se regardant avec des yeux ronds) : ...

TTW : Je vous ai pas coincé, j'espère ?

Naruto : Tu disais que tu aimais Neji, TTW... Alors pourquoi le mettre avec ta soeur Okami ?

TTW : Okami, c'est mon moi dans les fic'. C'est elle qui a les aventures à ma place !

Haku : Je comprends mieux maintenant...

TTW : Quoi ?

Haku : Pourquoi toutes tes fic' tournent autour de Neji !

TTW : Mes SasuNaru tournent vachement autour de Neji...

Haku : Oui mais toutes tes fic' avec des hétéros finissent avec Neji !

TTW : (démasquée) Bon Ok ! T'as gagné... Tu veux quoi en échange ?

Haku : Un ZabuzaHaku. Dans une fic' à part.

TTW : Ok, 'vais essayé ! Bon REVIEWS PLEASE !!! o

PS : Je suis désolée mais le jour où je poste ce chapitre (01/06/07) le chapitre 13 est même pas commencé alors je suis totalement désolée mais les chapitres suivants mettront plus de temps à arriver (vu que je peux mettre jusqu'à 3 mois pour écrire un chapitre de 5 pages alors...) Désolée, désolée, désolée pour tous ceux et celles qui aiment cette fic'... AU FAIT ! J'ai reçu 55 reviews alors merci !!

The Tiny Wolf


End file.
